The Bet
by Vigilante94
Summary: Katara goes to a party at Ty Lee's house where she foolishly gets herself caught up in a bet with Mai. A bet to see who will be the first one to get into the new senior guy Zuko's pants. Modern Day Highschool AU. Zutara or Maiko? Who will win?
1. Chapter 1

**An//: Here's the start or my new story. This is an AU hundreds of years after the war. The rirbending race has once again been re-formed and all four nations live together in harmony. Although I'm still going to use the avatar characters(duh since this is an avatar ff) and keep them as IC as possible. Characters can still bend and I have to make up last names because I have no idea what they are in Avatar. Review and Enjoy**

Katara ruffled through her messy cupboard, cursing under her breath at her apparent untidiness. She was looking for her new mini-skirt that she had bought on the weekend to wear on the first day back at school. "God, why do I have so much clothing?" Katara asked herself viciously. Eventually after alot of searching through the masses of clothing scattered into an unorderly fashion she found her skirt. She peeked at the time and saw that she had missed her bus by a minute.

She hastily pulled her short denim mini-skirt up around her waist and clipped her favourite pink lacey bra around her chest. It had thick padding on it to make her boobs look bigger. She threw over a black tank top showing a tiny amount of her cleavage. She was dressing differently this year so that she can stop being a nobody and start being a somebody. Being a somebody meant that she can stop being seen as a dorky nerd and start hanging out with 'cool' people like Ty Lee and Mai, getting a cool boyfriend. Not that she didn't mind going out with Jet who was currently in grade 12 while she was in grade 10. She dumped Jet because he didn't respect her. All he wanted from her was to sleep with her. Katara couldn't handle going out with a guy that didn't like her as a person and who always pretended they did when they didn't. The only interest he had in her was sex. At that time (grade 9) she didn't feel ready to lose her virginity.

She put her glossy black high-heals on so that it made her short body slim look taller than she was. She placed large fake diamond studs into her ears and removed her blue betrothal necklace from her neck. She didn't want the waterbender guys at her school to think she was betrothed. She put cover-up over the acne on her cheeks and forehead and then placed mascara around her bright beautiful blue eyes that sparked gracefully in the sunlight.

She ran downstairs almost tripping on the final stair. Her high-heels were higher than she was used to. She walked to the kitchen where her father was reading the newspaper. He dropped the newspaper so he could see her daughter properly. "Wow Katara you look," Hakoda paused "different" he finished.

"I know dad, I'm takin' on a whole new look. Do you like it?" Katara asked

"I dunno my daughter, you look a bit slutty." Hakoda said

"Really?" Katara gasped, really surprised since her dad had never called her slutty before.

"Perhaps you should change your clothes." Hakoda suggested

"No dad, I've got no time. I've missed my bus so I gotta walk to school." Katara said

"Yea that's true. Your brother left about half an hour ago. Why don't you get changed and then I'll drive you." Hakoda suggested

"No thanks dad!" Katara said quickly. She didn't want the popular people to see her with her dad. She had a reputation to uphold. Katara slung her heavy school bag (fulled with all her books) and walked out of the door, stealing her dads bacon and egg muffin as she walked. "Hey!" Hakoda shouted to the door that Katara had just slammed behind her.

She walked along the streets, grunting at how heavy her bag was. She also felt her feet blistering from the new high-heels she was wearing. (Oh my god, it takes alot out of you to look beautiful). She entered the dreary gates of the place she was to spend the next year of her life (St. Patricia School New York). She walked the deserted corridors, looking for her locker. She found it and punched in her code, opening the locker door. She filled it with all her subjects text books and pulled out her English textbooks. She shut the locker and dropped her books all over the floor (typical Katara... so clumsy). She picked them up with red cheeks, greatly relieved there was no one there to see her display of carelessness. She rushed to room 121, where her English classroom was.

She pulled down the nob of the door but it didn't open. She checked her timetable and saw that she had Ms Sullivan for English. (argh). She was a grumpy strict teacher who always locked the door when class starts so that she can rouse at any of the late stragglers who got locked outside. She knocked on the door twice and waited.

Whenever people knocked they wouldn't get let in straight away because it was 'too much of interruption' quoting Ms Sullivan's words from last year. Eventually the door opened and Ms Sullivan (short stubbly fat teacher who always wears a long black skirt with a black shirt that displays way too much of her huge saggy boobs....terrible fashion sense. Her face is extremely round with long black curly hair...guess what her favourite colour is? She always has bright red cheeks from walking around the corridors and getting more 'exercise' than she was used to). "Miss Biddle, do come in and take a seat." Fat ogre said softly and slyly. Katara walked across the room, fully aware of 25 sets of eyes all directed on her. She sat down at the desk next to her friend Suki's. "What a way to start a new year. Late. Tardiness is something that I do not tolerate in any of my classes. I trust you had a nice sleep in or a nice time plopping on all that make up all over your face?" fat ogre said evily, "do explain to the class why you lack punctuality today." Ms Sullivan ordered.

"well I...uh...I" Katara faced her eyes to her desk, lacking words. Her embarrassment was bright red on her cheeks. Katara didn't know what to say.

"I want 30 write outs saying 'I will always be punctual' to be handed to me next English lesson" Ms Sullivan said

"Yes madam" Katara said, eyes still glued to her desk.

"Anyway as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, if Romeo and Juliet hadn't have committed suicide at the end of Shakespeare's excellent play do you think it would still have the popularity it has today? Do you think we'd even be studying it as part of your English curriculum?" Miss Sullivan asked the class. The rest of the class was a blur. Katara didn't listen to what the foul lady had to teach. It was like a curse in all three years at high school, two of which she had ogre teacher.

"Haha you got owned by the ogre teacher!" Suki teased after class finished on the walk to their lockers.

"Shut up." Katara snapped, punching her bestfriend on the arm.

"Score 1 Ogre lady, score 0 Katara." Suki continued

"If you don't cease and desist with your teasing I will unleash some serious waterbending whoopass on your sorry but. I don't even care if I get suspended."

"Oh Katara, I love getting a rise out of you. You are just too easy and I'm just too good at it. I spill friendly taunts at you like rapid fire." Suki giggled just as they got to Katara's locker. Suki read out the name of the person next to her locker. Azula Grensil. "Who's Azula Grensil?" Suki asked Katara

"I dunno, must be new." Katara answered, shrugging her shoulders.

"Yea I dunno, meet you at our table." Suki said

"Yea okay, meet ya there." Katara replied. Suki walked off down the corridor, through the masses of crowds towards her locker.

Katara walked towards the table where her and her group sat except on her way she saw the most gorgeous boy she had seen in her life. He wore black skinny jeans with a light green top. His eyes were a golden amber colour and his hair was black. Katara felt her eyes fall straight on this guy and she couldn't take them off him. He walked past her turning his head slightly, his golden eyes locking with the deep blue colour of Katara's. Their eye contact didn't last long because Katara shyly faced the other direction.

She walked towards the cafeteria and sat down with her group of friends. Aang was sitting their smiling happily like he always did. Suki was their engaged in a conversation with Sokka. They were laughing happily amongst themselves as usual. Toph sat their looking with a serious face, as per usual. Evergything was normal yet something didn't feel normal. She couldn't get the face of that boy she saw in the corridor out of her head. The thought was trapped and no matter how hard Katara tried (despite the fact she didn't want to) to forget him, it didn't work.

"Hey Katara" Aang greeted cheerfully

""Hey Aang, hows it going?" Katara answered

"Very good thankyou!"

"Have you guys heard about the party that is being thrown at Ty Lee's house it sounds cool We should go. Everyone's invited." Suki asked

"Are you kidding, no way, Parties are for cool people. There's no way they will accept us there." Toph said incredulously

"Yea I agree with Toph" Sokka said. Sokka was in grade 10 because he started school a year late and he was kept down in grade 7. So he was in his sister Katara's grade (damnit).

"Well I think it's an excellent idea!"Katara chimed, "It'll be heaps of fun."

"Yea whatever we should go!" Aang said.

Just then the guy walked in that Katara saw in the corridors walked into the cafeteria with a bunch of the popular grade 12 boys. Katara gasped in surprise, he was just as hot as she had remembered. The boys were laughing happily as they sat down at a table. Ty Lee, Mai and a group of the other popular girls giggled and blushed as the group of senior boys sat at the table next to them. All of them except for one girl were blushing and giggling at the group of guys. She had long black hair that was held up in a bun by a red fire clip. She had the same colour golden eyes that the other boy had. In fact she resembled the boy Katara saw in the corridors at her locker extremely well.

"Hey, does anyone know who that guy is with the black hair and tight skinny jeans sitting at the table next to Ty Lee's group is?" Katara asked

"Oh that is Zuko, he has transferred from Canada to St Patricia's School New York. He is a new guy in grade 12. His sister Azula also transferred here and she is in our grade. She is the one sitting with all the populars." Sokka answered

"Oh they must have been popular at their old school since they're both fitting in so well with the TC (Too cools) crowd here at our school." Kataras

"Yea no surprises there. Azula is beautiful and Zuko...well...he's fiiiiiiine. God he is sizzling hot." Suki drooled.

"Agreed with you there!" Katara agreed, "Oh my God now we have to go to this party. Since they are in the popular group they will definitely be there."

"Yeah!" Suki said excitedly

"Whatever you two can go I'm sure Aang, Sokka and I can think of alot of things better than grinding our bodies with other people and getting smashed." Toph said sarcastically

**An//:Here's the end of this chapter, hope you liked it. Please review so that I know it's worthwhile to continue with the story.****e **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN//: Here's my second chappie. Read and Review oh and y the way I forgot something in my last chapter:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar and the minute I do the sky will turn pink and ducks will start mooing.**

It was 6:00 pm now and the party was due to start in an hour. Katara was at Suki's house getting ready. She had already spent and hour and a half straightening her hair (overdose of ghd) to the extent where her brunette hair was long, thin and dead straight. All of Katara's usual bushiness was all gone. Suki on the other hand curled her straight black hair into beautiful shiny ringlets (once again overdose of ghd) that looked amazing on her hair. She wore a black skirt that ended just above her knees. It came up past her hips and ended between her breasts and hips. She wore a white singlet underneath it. She placed coverup over her skin blemishes and her skin shone radiantly in the light. She placed large silver hoop earings in her ears. Her eyes really stood out amazingly with the black mascara that was lacing their outlines. She wore a long silver necklace with shiny diamantes over her skirt and white top.

Katara wore a tight aqua blue dress. This showed how well toned her curves (boobs and hips) were. The dress was a bit more flowy below her hips. The dress ended a far way up from her knees. It wasn't extremely short but it was still short. It was strapless and showed a bit of Katara's boobs but nothing too over the top. She wore a longs pearl necklace and large diamond studs. She, like Suki also wore cover up and mascara. They both looked really good. Hopefully their choice of dress would attract some attention...of the opposite sex!

Suki's mum drove them to Ty Lee's house and dropped them just in front of her door. It was 7:05 so they were five minutes late. Music was already blaring and shouts and laughs echoed out from inside Ty Lee's house. They walked up to Tylee's door and rang the doorbell and Ty Lee alongside Tim (her extremely hot boyfriend) opened it.

Ty Lee gave a shocked gasp at who was standing in front of her. Katara didn't know what she was thinking but it must have been something along the lines of _What the Fuck are these nerds doing at MY party. _"Hi..." She said uncertainly and awkwardly. She swept her eyes up and down our bodies and gave a brief smile. _ That's gotta be good, she likes what we're wearing_ Katara thought. "Hey, came to join your party." Suki said enthusiastically

"Right... well come in" Ty Lee said reluctantly stepping out of the doorway letting her visitors inside. Katara noted she had fully overdosed on make up (not that it didn't look good on her). She was wearing an extremely short mini-skirt with a low cut singlet that clung to her excellent well-toned curves. That probably explained why Tim's eyes weren't exactly on her face (I'll let you guess where they were).

Katara and Suki walked in to see Mai and a couple other of the TCs lounging all over the popular boys. Mai and the new girl Azula were all over Mason and Jack. Jet, who had turned popular after he dated Katara was making out with Natalie (one of Ty Lee's popular friends) on the sofa. She was sitting on his lap and they were full on tongue kissing eachother. "Gross" Katara muttered to Suki.

"Don't look at him, he's your ex. You dumped because you refused to do...that with him so soon into your relationship with him." Suki reminded Katara.

"Yea you're right, as usual" Katara said, sighing. They then moved out passed Ty Lee's massive plasma TV and huge speakers that were currently blaring 'Right Round' by Flo Rida. They stepped out of the house past all the dancers, dancing to the music and grinding their bodies together while kissing eachother on the dance floor. There were people in the pool having shoulder wars, two girls were on top of guys shoulders trying to desperately to push the other off their guy's shoulder. The skinny blond one wearing a red bakini was clearly winning. They ignored the couple in the shallow end making out. They definitely didn't look paid no attention to where abouts the guys hand was situated on the girls chest over he bakini (you work that out). "Why do so many people have to show public displays of affection. It's disgusting!" Suki groaned

"That's something I'll never work out." Katara muttered and Suki nodded

Outside they saw guys and girls standing in a circle drinking beer and taking shots to tequila getting totally wasted. It was obvious they weren't 21 yet since they were in grade 11 (one year older than Katara and Suki).

The New guy Zuko was outside on the veranda laughing hysterically with his mates. Katara's eyes immediately got once again caught up on him. She couldn't move them. Just then a knife flew over Suki's shoulder, cutting off a piece of fabric of her dress without cutting her skin. Katara felt a fist crash into her pressure point below her shoulder blade. She fell to the floor, unable to move. She was fully immobilized. "What the hell are you doing at my party freaks?" Ty Lee demanded

"I remember it saying on the posters...what was it again...oh that's right...open invitation. Eveyone's invited." Suki Sneered sarcastically

"Oh well I was going to put no nerds allowed but then the teachers would have taken my poster down." Said Ty Lee viciously

"Well you should have put no skanks allowed. That would ban you from your own party." Katara retorted, after she got her strength back from Ty Lee's blow. She bent water from Ty Lee's pool and whipped both Ty Lee and Mai hard in the stomach as retaliation. Suki followed through with a few damaging blows to Mai, the girl who ripped her new dress with a well-aimed dagger.

"FIGHT!" A random boy yelled and instantly many teenagers all grouped around Katara, Suki, Mai and Ty Lee in a circle. Ty Lee sent blows towards Suki and Suki blocked and countered them. This fight was evenly matched. Katara sent bursts of forceful bursts of water at Mai, who produced many knives and threw them at Katara with precise accuracy. Katara blocked them with shots of water. The fight raged on for at least 10 minutes without a winner so they gave up.

"I have words for you Katara!" Mai hissed when the crowd all separated and went back to whatever they were doing before.

"Talk bitch!" Katara said scathingly

"Keep your hands and eyes off my man." Mai shouted in Katara's ear while pacing threateningly around her.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Katara asked

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. The new senior guy. Zuko. He's mine so back off." Mai said forcefully

"Oh so you can claim someone like he's your possession!" Katara said sarcastically

"Yes that is exactly what I'm doing." Mai shrieked

"Well there's no way I'm backing off so it's on...bitch." Katara said bravely

"I have an idea!" Said Ty Lee brightly

"What!" Katara, Mai and Suki said together

"We have a little competition or bet shall we say. The first one between Mai and Katara to get into his pants wins. The winner wins Zuko as well as $200 that all four of us put into the prize money. The loser has to run a lap around New York shopping Plaza...naked" Ty Lee said evily

"It's on." Mai said

"Bring it." Katara replied

"You should practice removing your clothes in public so that it is least humiliating." Mai sneered

"You should get used to being naked. Period" Katara replied, matching her sneer. Katara and Suki walked away from a smirking Mai and Ty Lee. Katara heard Ty Lee mutter to Mai, "You've got this in the bag. I doubt someone that hot would ever sleep with a nerd." Mai smirked triumphantly.

Suki and Katara left the party in order to avoid any more fights between them, Ty Lee and Mai.

**AN//: OMG that was the most fun I've had writing in my Life! Please review and give me your thoughts. I promise you this story won't be as predictable as your thinking it will be. Please Review!**

**Anyway I am going to tell you about how crappy my day was today…just for the sake of it. Firstly my trial of photoshop has ran out, secondly Microsoft word isn't working on my new laptop, thirdly IK got my arse kicked at karate today and I have bruises to show for it and lastly I just watched the movie Blood Diamond and Leonardo DiCaprio died at the end (sorry if I just ruined the movie for you). I didn't want him to and I cried my eyes out and sulked for like 2 days. My sulking was ranked 9/10 0n the pissed-off-o-meter. 10 was when Dimitri turned Strigoi at the end of Shadow Kissed (sorry if I ruined the Vampire Academy series for you!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN//: I****'****m back!! Did ya miss me. Enjoy chapter 3 and review!**

The next morning Katara rolled out of bed, wiping all the sleep out of her eyes (why does school have to start so fucking early?). She pulled on her black skinny jeans and then put on her pink mid drif singlet (showing off her flat stomach.) She went through the same beautifying process that she went through every morning (the one that made her miss her bus). This morning was no different. She was too busy worrying about her hair being perfectly straight to look at the time.

She walked downstairs and greeted her dad Hakoda, who was in his usual position, sitting at the table scoffing down an egg and bacon mcmuffin while reading the newspaper. "Katara you're late again. What's going on with you?" Hakoda asked worriedly

"Nothing dad, just sleeping in. It's what teenagers do, they can't help it." Katara replied, flippant to the fact this was the second day in a row she was going to be late.

"Katara, I don't think it's that. I think you are worrying too much about the things that don't matter in life…like the way you look…instead of what really is important. Like getting to school on time." Hakoda said sternly but still gently. He had the skill just like mum. He can show he's cross without losing his temper completely. Him and mum were both like that. However unfortunately, Katara's mum died in a car crash when she was really young. "I think you should got to your room, put on a shirt that covers **all **of your stomach, wash off a little bit of that make up off your face and let me drive you to school." Hakoda said kindly.

"No dad I like the way I'm dressed although I would appreciate a lift." Katara said. Deciding that everyone would be in class. No one would see her getting out of her dad's car. Hakoda drove Katara to school and bid Katara goodbye. Once Katara shut the door Hakoda muttered to himself "What has gotten into that girl lately?" before driving away.

Katara trudged down to her english classroom. Not looking forward to confronting Ms Sullivan again. Since she was late she was going to get busted. Again. Katara knocked on the door and waited a while until Ms Sullivan finished lecturing to her class about Romeo and Juliet. She then opened the door. "Late again Miss Biddle. Twice in a row. Don't let there be a third. Also I trust you owe me write outs. Please can you show them to me." Ms Sullivan asked, holding out her hand for Katara to hand them to her.

"I'm sorry miss but I forgot to do them." Katara said feeling her blood boil angrily at fat ogre lady.

"Forgot them did you say?" Ms Sullivan ordered

"Yes." Katara said placing her eyes on the desk.

"Okay for being late I want you to write a 500 word essay on why tardiness is unacceptable. I also want those 30 write outs saying 'I will always be punctual' on my desk tomorrow. Also if you're late again for my class you will receive a weekend detention. Cleaning up the school grounds can be quite disgusting so if I were you, I'd be on time." She ordered. Katara felt the dying urge to bend water out of Suki's water bottle and slash a cut straight through Ms Sullivan's cheek but she refrained. Suki looked at Katara, shaking her head disapprovingly.

"As I was saying before Miss Biddle interrupted me. All Shakespeare's plays have a moral. The morals that Shakespeare's plays have as much relevance today as they did back then. For example when Tybalt killed Mercutio, Romeo retaliated by killing Tybalt. Just think that if he hadn't of done that he wouldn't have been banished which furthermore would prevent both Romeo and Juliet's tragic suicide. So what is the moral of the story?" Ms Sullivan said, finally ending her raving. The new girl, Azula's hand shot up. "Azula" Ms Sullivan

"That revenge gets you nowhere. If Romeo hadn't of avenged Mercutio's death, both Romeo and Juliet wouldn't have had to kill themselves at the end of the play." Azula said sucking up to ogre lady.

"Excellently said Azula!" Ms Sullivan applauded. Azula gave herself a proud grin. The rest of the class went like a blur for Katara. She never paid attention in class since Shakespeare held no interest whatsoever to her.

The bell rang and everyone jumped out of their seats and ran for the door (just showed how much everyone else loved Shakespeare). Katara and Suki walked downt the corridors together gossiping amongst themselves. "Hey can you do me a favour?" Katara asked Suki

"Yeah sure." Suki rplied

"Don't tell anyone at out group about the bet."

"I wasn't going to."

"Speaking of the bet, I think we should sit alone and discuss game plan at lunch."

"Sure thing, I can't wait." said Suki leaving Katara and heading down towards her locker. Katara felt the bottom of her skinny jeans catch fire and she gasped in pain. The pain was excruciating. She tipped water out of her waterbottle onto the fire to stop the orange flame from spreading up her leg. Katara spun around feeling extremely confused. The new girl stood behind her smirking wickedly. "I know about your little bet with Mai about my brother." She hissed hatefully.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Katara said through clenched teeth. Biting back the pain from Azula's burn.

"Don't play dumb, you know exactly what I'm talking about."

"No I don't!" Katara said, trying to keep up her act.

"Whatever princess, just thought I would let you know it won't work. Zuko would never sleep with someone like you."

"Are you going to tell him about the bet or not?" Katara demanded.

"No, but I just thought I would let you know I will be playing matchmaker for Mai. She is hot enough for Zuko and she's popular, unlike you." Azula said, still smirking malignantly.

"You know you can get expelled for bending at school." Katara said changing the subject rapidly

"You wouln't dob me in because if you get me expelled Zuko will never look at you again let alone sleep with you. It's your choice princess." Azula walked away from a gaoing Katara.

Katara stood there still taking in what had just happened. Zuko's bitch of a sister just burnt her ankle and destroyed her $100 designer jeans. Katara then realised how much Mai having Azula on her side would suck. It would make winning the bet one hell of a lot harder to win. But Katara could do anything if she put her mind to it (even if the bet isn't exactly like climbing a mountain.)

Katara hobbled towards the girls bathroom, wincing in pain after every step she took. Her burn on her ankle looked serious. It already had a big pink blister forming over once-perfect skin. Not to mention the fact Azula had fully destroyed her $100 designer jeans.

She entered the bathroom, grunting because of the stinging sensation on her ankle. It really sucked that she couldn't get medical attention because if she did that would dob Azula in and get her expelled. Therefore crushing her chances of winning the bet. She turned her head around the bathroom so that she could scan whether people were in them or not. To Katara's luck they were empty. Katara bent a stream of cold water out of the taps and placed it on her wound. Feeling a slight release from the terrible pain. She then bent the blue water around her hand and gently ran her water-covered hand over her delicate skin.

Then the most incredible thing Katara had seen in her life happened. The water around her hand shone a radiant blue light. The shining blue water caressed the burn. Then the pain slowly dissipated and only and then only a thin line traced the outlines of her burn. The pain had completely vanished. Katara had healed herself!

Katara then left the bathroom to go get Suki to discuss game plan. As she walked through the busy cafeteria she saw Mai talking with Zuko while sitting EXTREMELY close to him. They were both laughing together and Zuko seemed to be enjoying her company. Another thing that was notably different was the grade 10 TC's combined their group with the grade 12 populars (therefore Zuko as well). _Shitty news for Katara._

Katara trudged along to her own table feeling demoralised. Mai got to talk to Zuko first. Katara watched them from the other end of the room. They seemed to be enjoying themselves. Just then Mai got up gave Zuko a hug and then walked away. Probably trying to leave Zuko wanting more.

Katara sat down at her table trying to hide her displeasure. The last thing she wanted was for the group to ask her what's wrong and make a big thing. Katara sucked at lying, but she couldn't exactly say 'the guy I like is being hit on by another girl which means I'm gonna lose the bet.' No. She had to play I cool.

"Katar so glad ou could join us, what took you?" Asked Toph, seeming interested.

"Nature." Katara replied

"Oh right, I get cha'." Toph said in response.

"So how's it going?" Aang asked.

"I'm good thanks." Katara said trying to sound happier than she really was at seeing Mai all over Zuko, "Hey Suki, we should go study now." Katara said putting emphasis on the word study.

"Oh right, we should." Suki said playing along. She apologised to Sokka and told him she had to go. It was so obvious that Sokka was into Suki but Katara didn't know if Suki returned those feelings. If she did that would be really gross. Suki, her best friend going out with Sokka. Too disgusting to comprehend. Her brother Sokka, of all people.

"Bullshit, like hell you're studying. Both of you never study, or even care about your grades." Sokka said, clearly not pleased about Suki leaving.

"Well this year we are trying to change." Suki said

"You know, get good grades and shit." Katara followed on from where Suki left off

"Whatever I don't believe you and neither will dad when I tell him." Sokka said, letting his annoying older brother side come out.

Katara and Suki found a nice bench in the shade behind the Home Economics building. This was the most secluded place in the school. Suki and Katara didn't know why because it was a wonderfully peaceful place. "So we need to talk strategy." Katara started

"Yeah, I'll start. I've been thinking over the past couple of days. What attracted Jet to you?" Suki asked

"My boobs." Katara said quickly. Suki punched Katara playfully in the arm and continued, "Apart from that."

"Well I had a crush on him so I wore revealing clothing and was really flirty." Katara said, trying to remember since it had been last year that Jet and her had had a relationship (based on groping Katara's body).

"I think Zuko is different to jet so you should be flirty but not outrageously flirty. You need balance because Zuko looks like a decent guy, not only interested in sex." Suki said, showing how much TV shows she watches. She had never been in a relationship. The closest thing she had to one was between her and Sokka.

"Too bad, if he was I'd win." Katara hollered.

"I don't think you mean that. You don't want a replay of you and Jet!" Suki scolded

"Yea you're right. It's just if Zuko was like that, it'd be so much easier."

"You don't mean that either because if he was Mai would have already won. She is…lets just say…a slut. She is familiar with being a slut and Zuko would have nothing against her pure sluttiness. So Zuko being a guy who doesn't only think with his penis is an advantage. Of course, he still relies on erections to tell him if he likes a girl or not, but he can still use his brain. A quality that guys like Jet lack." Suki said. Katara giggled at Suki's forwardness. She wasn't at all ashamed of saying words like 'penis' or 'erection'. Most people usually use other words like 'ball, nuts and stiff'.

"So pretty much I need to wear revealing clothing and get him to…you know." Katara motioned an erection with her hands.

"Well you should wear revealing clothing but not overly revealing like that skank Ty Lee wore at her party." Suki said, "Also, if you want him to ask you out he needs to 'you know'" mimicking Katara's shy voice when she talks of things remotely rude or private. Katara slapped Suki playfully on the face when she realised Suki was making fun of her. "Also you should be careful with your flirting. Flirt but don't be extremely obvious, guys don't like it when girls throw themselves at them and lastly remember that the first couple of times you talk to him you need to make up some excuse to leave. Make him want more. If he wants more he'll ask you out." Suki finished

"Okay I will try to remember all that." The bell sounded after Katara finished her sentence.

"We better go, what do you have next?" Suki asked

"Advanced drama. You?" Katara replied

"Maths." Suki groaned

**AN//: There's the end of chapter. I'm sorry for the slowness of the story so far. Also I'm sorry for taking ages to update. But don't worry, I have some pretty cool fluff planned for next chapter that I can't wait to write. **

**Also I am a HUGE fan of Shakespeare so I might make references to his plays. In this fanfiction I will make references to Romeo and Juliet. Keep reading and also review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN//: Review to chapter 4. Sorry it has taken AGES to update, it's just that my internet has been playing up so it's delayed me a lot. **

**Disclaimer: All the characters from avatar aren't mine. Neither is the script from the most amazing writer in the world Shakespeare. God I wish it was though.**

Katara sat down at a vacant desk in her drama class. She peered around the room to see if there were any people from her grade that she could sit with. Groaning, Katara realised that she was going to be the loner of the class in advanced Drama. Advanced drama was class that was open to grade 10, 11 and 12 which provided an extended curriculum to main-stream drama and you had to be offered a place in the class. Katara was given a place because she performed a scene from Shakespeare's play Othello extremely well with Suki and then she got an A+ for her explication on the scene. Suki was not offered a place in the class. Katara thought it was a complete fluke that she got in and not Suki as well. Drama was the only class Katara could get A's in the rest she got C's.

The drama teacher walked in front of the class to start the days lesson. "Welcome to Advanced Drama and congratulations to all of you for receiving exemplar results in the subject of the drama. Since there are such a few amount of you in this class, you can see just how well your results had to be to stand out from the many other students in grades 10, 11 and 12 in order to make this class." Mrs Kay stopped talking when a knock at the door sounded. She strode excitedly over to the door and let in the late student.

Katara's heart skipped a beat. It was Zuko. Oh my God Zuko was in advanced drama! Katara couldn't believe her eyes. "Ah Zuko, a bit late I see." Mrs Kay said happily. The great thing about her as a teacher was that she didn't care if people were late unlike fat Ogre lady.

"Yes ma'am I got a bit lost, This school is so much bigger than my school in Chicago, it takes a bit of getting used to." Zuko said. Just then the world was a blur to Katara. Zuko's voice was so damn sexy.

"Oh don't worry about it, do take a seat and welcome to advanced drama." Zuko took a seat in the desk closest to the door. Obviously he didn't have any friends in this class either. "Everyone, this is Zuko Grensil and he is new to St Patricia's so please make him feel welcome. Zuko has received a scholarship in drama to attend here at St. Patricia's. Such talent will not go astray in a school such as ours" Mrs Kay said to the class, unaware of Zuko's embarrassed blush at her kind welcome.

"This unit will be based around Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. I know in grade 10 it is part of the set curriculum to study this play so you should all be familiar with the character traits of everyone in the play. Also everyone taking this class will be eligible to try out for a role in any theatrical plays that he or she wishes to apply for. Anyway I was thinking we can start the unit off with a bit of the Romeo and Juliet play. Any volunteers?" Mrs Kay said enthusiastically to an unenthusiastic class. Since this was the first time they had to perform no one volunteered.

"No volunteers well I guess I will have to pick. Katara you can play the part of Juliet and Zuko can you please do us the honours of playing Romeo?" Mrs Kay said, handing both Katara and Zuko a script. They quickly read over their parts. "Now, you to will be doing the scene on the balcony after Romeo and Juliet had just met.

Katara faced the class nervously, it had been a whole holiday since she had had to perform in front of the class. To top it all the nervousness off she was doing a love scene with Zuko. All to suddently, the play started:

JULIET (Katara):

How camest thou hither, tell me, and wherefore?  
The orchard walls are high and hard to climb,  
And place death, considering who thou art, If any of my kinsmen find thee here.

ROMEO (Zuko):  
With love's light wings did I o'erperch these walls;  
For stony limits cannot hold love out,  
And what love can do, that dares love attempt.  
Therefore thy kinsmen are no stop for me.

_Oh My god Zuko's voice is so sexy when he is performing Shakespeare. And he is such a brilliant actor! _Katara thought.

JULIET:

If they do see thee, they will murder thee.

ROMEO:  
Alack, there lies more peril in thine eye  
Than twenty of their swords! Look thou but sweet,  
And I am proof against their enmity.

JULIET:  
I would not for the world they saw thee here.

ROMEO:

have night's cloak to hide me from their eyes;  
And but thou love me, let them find me here.  
My life were better ended by their hate  
Than death prorogued, wanting of thy love.

JULIET:  
By whose direction found'st thou out this place?

ROMEO:  
By Love, that first did prompt me to inquire.  
He lent me council, and I lent him eyes.  
I am no pilot; yet, wert thou as far  
As that vast shore washed with the farthest sea,  
I should adventure for such merchandise.

JULIET:  
Dost thou love me? I know thou wilt say "Ay;"  
And I will take thy word. Yet, if thou swear'st,  
Thou mayst prove false At Lovers Purjuries they saw Jove laugh

O gentle Romeo,  
If thou dost love, pronounce it faithfully.  
Or if thou thinkest I am too quickly won,  
I'll frown and be perverse and say thee nay

So thou wilt woo, but else, not for the world  
In truth, fair Montague, I am too fond  
And therefore thou mayst think my havior light;  
But trust me, gentleman, I'll prove more true  
Than those that have more cunning to be strange  
I should have been more strange, I must confess,  
but that thou overheard'st, ere I was ware  
My true love passion. Therefore pardon me,  
And not impute this yielding to light love,  
Which the dark night hath so discovered

ROMEO:  
Lady, by yonder blessed moon I vow,  
That tips with silver all these fruit-tree tops--

JULIET:  
O, swear not by the moon, th' inconstant moon,  
That monthly changes in her circle orb,  
Lest that thy love prove likewise variable.

ROMEO:  
What shall I swear by?

JULIET:  
Do not swear at all;  
Or if thou wilt, swear by thy gracious self,  
Which is the god of my idolatry,  
And I'll believe thee.

ROMEO:  
If my heart's dear love--

JULIET:  
Well, do not swear. Although I joy in thee,  
I have no joy of this contract tonight.  
It is too rash, too unadvised, too sudden;  
Too like the lightning, which doth cease to be  
Ere one can say it lightens. Sweet, good night!  
This bud of love, by summer's ripening breath,  
May prove a beauteous flow'r when next we meet.  
Good night, good night! As sweet repose and rest  
Come to thy heart as that within my breast!

ROMEO:  
O, wilt thou leave me so unsatisfied?

JULIET:  
What satisfaction canst thou have to-night?

ROMEO:  
The exchange of thy love's faithful vow for mine.

JULIET:  
I gave thee mine before thou didst request it:  
and yet I would it were to give again.

ROMEO:  
Would'st thou withdraw it? for what purpose, love?

JULIET:  
But to be frank and give it thee again.  
And yet I wish but for the thing I have.  
My bounty is as boundless as the sea,  
My love as deep; the more I give to thee,  
The more I have, for both are infinite.  
I hear some noise within. Dear love, adieu!

They finished their scene and the class burst into applause. Zuko bowed politely to Katara and then gave her a congratulatory hug. "Wow you were amazing." Zuko's all to sexy voice said to Katara.

"Yea you were also really good. Where did you learn to act like that." Katara replied, forgetting all about the need to flirt with Zuko. That could come later.

"Acting lessons. I Have been doing them since I was young." Zuko said, smiling at Katara making Katara's heart melt.

"Oh well you can totally see you've had experience your acting skills are extraordinary" Katara said, completely unaware that they were still standing in front of the room and the whole class was listening to their conversation

"Do take a seat." Mrs Kay chirped, still in her happy and optimistic voice. "Now wasn't that amazing?" Mrs Kay said excitedly, listening to the class murmur their yesses. "Now that was the scene just after Romeo met Juliet at the Capulets party. Romeo had just found Juliet's house and he saw her on the balcony. That is when the scene began. Now can anyone tell me, from listening to that scene you can see that Romeo is obsessed with the romance side of love, where as Juliet is far more practical bout their all-too-sudden love affair. Oh, there's the bell class dismissed." Mrs Kay said after the bell sounded. Katara saw Zuko approcahing her and her brain was set into a frame of panic. This was going to be the first time she could speak to him. _I better not mess it up_ Katara though.

"So I never caught your name?" He asked

"Oh it's Katara. What's your name again?" Katara replied, she already knew his name, But Zuko didn't know that.

"Zuko. Nice to meet you Katara." He said, politely.

"Yea, nice to meet you too. How long have you been doing acting lessons? talent like that surely doesn't come naturally." Katara asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Since I was nine. So Eight years. I don't particularly like acting but my father forced me to do it." Zuko said, opening up too much to a girl he had just met. Zuko didn't know why he did, but it was too late to take back his words. He blushed at his sudden confession.

"Must have been tough. Being forced to do something you don't enjoy." Katara said, a sympathetic tone taking her voice.

"Yea, but you get used to having dictator parents after a while." Zuko said, trying to divert Katara's sympathy off him. Guys don't like it when girls feel sorry for them. Katara didn't know why, must hurt their ego or something.

Zuko looked over his shoulder and he saw Mai standing in the doorway smiling at him. "I'm sorry I gotta go." Zuko apologised. He walked towards Mai. Mai wrapped her arms around him, giving him a hug. Zuko pecked her on the cheek and they walked off holding hands intimately. "You shouldn't talk to that girl, she's like the slut of the school." Katara heard Mai whisper to Zuko, when Mai thought Katara was out of earshot. Zuko just shrugged.

Katara felt her blood boil. Mai had already got her claws into Zuko. Now she was spreading untrue rumours about her. Mai was a sneaky bitch. She was also extremely cunning. It looked like Mai and Zuko were already a couple, Katara had to break them up or lose the bet.

**AN//: Please review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN//: I'm back. I'm sorry I haven't updated in ages but you know how it is. Really busy and also I have just had like a HUGE/MASSIVE writers blank. Anyway I hope you enjoy chapter 5 and please review. Thanks to my faithful reviewers who do actually press the review button at the bottom of the page. YOU ROCK MY WORLD!**

Katara just lay in her bed feeling the pure impact of Mai's cunningness crash down on her like a wave or five. She felt her face heating up all because of pent up pure rage Mai made her feel. Mai was going to win the bet and Katara could not allow that. There was no way she was about to be running around New York Shopping mall nude.

With a jolt of realiszation, Katara lept out of bed, catching a brief glimpse of the time. It was 8:50 am school was going to start in ten minutes and she was gong to late for ogre lady's class yet again. Katara shrugged. _Who gives a shit about Ogre lady _Katara thought. She took her time applying the usual beautifying accessories. Slowly placing all her usual jewellery, make-up and straightening her bushy hair so that it was thin and shiny. Taking a brief glimpse at her reflection in the mirror she put on a pink midrif tank top along with her short mini-skirt with black stiletto heals. She looked perfect, heaps better than Mai could ever dream of looking.

Katara ran past Hakoda, who was in his usual spot reading the newspaper and scoffing down bacon and egg mcmuffins like they were the most healthy breakfast choice on the planet. It surprised Katara the her dad could eat complete crap and still maintain his shape. That was a quality ALL girls envy.

Katara walked into Miss Sulivan's class with her head held high and a proud grin on her face. She was past caring about constantly being late for English class. Miss Sullivan obviously cared very much. "Katara, this is the third time you've been late to my class in a row. Now I trust you have completed your essay and your write outs." Miss Sullivan sneered evilly (like the bitch she has always been).

"Nope, I haven't even started." Katara said, making her voice sound like she's bragging.

"We agreed that should you be late for my class again you will have a Saturday detention. I believe that's fair, am I right class?"

"Yes I think that's perfectly reasonable, Miss Sullivan." Said the bitchy new gir,l Azula. She was Miss Sullivan's best student because she sucked up to everything Miss Sullivan said (in other words she was a teacher's pet).

"Katara, I will see you this Saturday then." Miss Sullivan said, her voice sounding like she was enjoying handing out a detention to Katara. _Just shows how much Ogre Lady loves me _Katara thought sarcastically.

Miss Sullivan raved on and on about Romeo and Juliet and Katara fully zoned out. When the bell ran Katara fetched her lunch and joined her group of friends at their usual table. Everything was exactly the same. Suki was giggling girlishly at everything Sokka said and Aang was telling Toph about his newest crush...although he wouldn't say any names =( it seemed like he was talking in morse code to Katara. Katara felt so left out of her group sometimes. Finally Katara spoke up, "Suki, it's time to study."

"I'm still not buying the whole studying crap!" Sokka said angrily. He hated it whenever Suki left him. It was like his crush was growing to the extent where he was getting possessive. ""Trust me Sokka, we are studying." Suki lied (extremely convincingly. If IKatara didn't know better Katara would have fallen for it.) Suki gave Sokka quick hug (that dragged on forever in Katara's eyes seeing as Suki was her bestfriend ans Sokka was her disgusting brother.)

Katara and Suki sat in their usual secluded spot to talk about 'game plan'. "Suki, have you heard? Mai and Zuko are officially a couple." Katara literally shouted. Hearing Suki's gasp of shock.

"Shittttttt." Suki slurred.

"Yea, shit indeed." Katara replied.

"Well, what are we going to do about it?" Suki said, turning deadly serious now. She wanted Katara to win just as much as Katara did. If Katara didn't win they wouldn't get the $200 and Katara would have to do a nude lap around New York Plaza (only the busiest shopping mall in New York).

"We have to break them up. God only knows how." Katara said, stating the obvious.

"I say we commence operation stalk Zuko and Mai." Suki suggested.

"Well, definitely a start." Katara said as the bell rang. She and Suki went to their separate classes. Katara had advanced drama with Zuko!

The rest of the day was a blur. When the bell finally rang, Katara hurried outside her maths room. Katara hated maths it was her worst subject of all. She reached her locker and started to unlock her lock when a rough hand wrenched her out of the way. Katara grunted in a pissed off manner and flipped around to see Azula standing there. "Out of the way loser, I need to get to my locker." Azula said in an evily sweet voice.

"Fuck off Asshole." Katara replied threateningly. Azula grabbed Katara shoulder and heated her hand so that it was scorching hot. Katara gasped in pain before bending water out of some Asian guy's water bottle as he walked past. She threw an ice dagger at Azula's thigh in retaliation.

The fight stopped when both Suki and Mai stood by Katara and Azula's locker. Both Katara and Azula were holding their hands over their wounds. Katara had a pink burn covering her shoulder and Azula was dripping blood from where the ice dagger had pierced her. Both Suki and Mai looked at their friend disapprovingly. "Azula I'm hanging out at New York Plaza with your brother now." Mai said, ignoring Katara and Suki behind her.

"Cool, I'm going to the fair with Ty Lee, Natalie and Jet." Azula replied.

"I'm meeting your brother here." Mai said loud enough so that Katara could hear. She was deliberately provoking Katara. Azula catching the hint played along. "So things are you going well for you guys then?" Azula replied.

"Yea, amazing You're brother is awesome." Mai replied. Just then Zuko walked past Katara and Suki who. Zuko muttered a 'hey Katara' as he walked past Katara to give Mai a hug.

Zuko and Mai walked out of the school and headed down the footpath towards New York Plaza. Unbeknownst to them, they were being followed from behind by a silent Suki and Katara . They walked into the busy mall (Zuko's arm was wrapped sickly around Mai's thing waist and Mai's arm wrested on Zuko's shoulders). Zuko bought himself large chocolate milkshake and Mai a fruit salad and they sat down at a vacant table.

Katara and Suki did the same. "check out Mai, she practically starves herself." Katara giggled to Suki. Suki thought Katara's comment was utterly amusing so she placed a hand over her mouth to stop loud laughter to escape her lips (and cause her great embarrassment in a food court this busy.) "Look! They're moving." Suki exclaimed, she was much better than Katara at stalking people.

At that moment Zuko saw Katara and Suki sitting at the table, trying to look amused in their converstion and not fully obsessed with stalking him. "Shit, Zuko is alking over here." Katara muttered to Suki, putting on a fake smile. Suki ignored her and carried on pretending to be overly interested in their conversation. (She wanted to loo normal so that Zuko didn't realise that they were staring).

"Why hello Juliet such a pleasant surprise to see thou beautiful self in a shopping mall such as this." Zuko said to Katara, his sexy voice not managing to go unnoticed to Katara's ears. Katara blushed a dark shade of red. Zuko was calling her a nickname. Juliet. The character she played the first time he met her and he called her beautiful. That's gotta be a good sign right?

"Romeo, such an honour it is indeed to stumble upon thou gracious self." Katara replied, playing along with Zuko's greeting. Her cheeks were still flaming red. Mai was shooting death glares straight at Katara from behind Zuko. She then pretended to throw up behind Zuko's back (which Katara ignored with difficulty because her movements were utterly distracting.)

"Well it truly is nice, my Juliet." Zuko said, the words 'my Juliet' ringing in Katara's ears lighting up every inch of her body up with excitement. She was not out of the bet yet. It was plainly obvious to Katara that Mai was jealous that Katara had a nickname and she didn't.

"Likewise, my Romeo." Katara replied.

"Well we better get going. See you around Katara. "Zuko greeted and Katara nodded. Zuko and Mai walked off hand-in-hand. When Zuko was out of earshot Suki punched Katara really hard on Katara's burnt shoulder and Katara hissed and cursed under her breath.

"What the fuck was that for?"Katara sneered angrily.

"You shouldn't blush like that, it's just deadly obvious." Suki said.

"Well I can't help it that Zuko looks and sounds like an angle A true personification of perfection." Katara said dreamily. Sounding like Romeo in Romeo and Juliet. He was lovesick and only spoke about love in a dreamy voice.

"Oh my God Katara, snap out of it! You're never like this. I hate to say this but your obsession with Zuko is getting out of hand." Suki said.

"Well I can't help it that I'm a good actress."Katara bragged playfully.

"boastful much!" Suki muttered under her breath. Then with that sentence they realized that they had lost Zuko and Mai because of their arguing. They looked eachother staright in the eyes. Their eyes widenind in realization of their mistake. Without a word they sprinted through the crowd in a desperate attempt to catch the couple. Leaving them alone for a short amount of time could mean the loss of a chance to break them up.

It didn't take long to catch them. They were both walking extremely slow and Mai was giggling at whatever Zuko said. They walked into Jay Jays happily and Mai ran off to the 2 for $15 dollar rack and jumping up and down in excitement at all the shirts she saw that she liked. Zuko left her to go to the $20 guy rack to look for shirts he liked and then an idea struck Katara. She had to frame Mai for stealing Zuko's money.

Quickly she whispered her plan to Suki and then the pair watched desperately for an opportunity. It didn't take long for a chance to pop up. Zuko found a shirt he wanted and as if fate wanted Katara to frame Mai, Zuko's wallet fell out of his pocket and Zuko disappeared into the change rooms. Katara quickly picked it up and roughly wrenched it open. She felt the adrenaline coursing through her veins. This was wrong but if she wanted a break up it was essential.

Katara noticed Zuko was rich. He had a good $300 dollars in notes in his wallet. Grinning at how she imagined Zuko's reaction to be when he finds out that Mai stole all his money. Katara too every single one of his notes and snuck up to Mai, who was having hard time deciding what dress she thought would best suit her skin tone. The choice was between a red dress that was tight and clung to her slim and curvy figure well or a more flowy black one with a shiny white belt that rests under her breasts. She was too busy to notice katara slip the $300 into the pocket on her jacket.

Mai turned around after she had made her decision. She chose the red dress. Katara was caught off guard at Mai's sudden movement. Katara rapidly leapt behind a wrack of clothing, as if to avoid Mai spotting her. But Mai sawher leap and walked up to Katara (who was not sprawled across the floor in a guilty positon.) She stared down at Katara and said, "What the hell are you doing freak?"

"I dropped my shirt and then tripped over as I was about to pick it up." Katara lied, using her acting skills to make it sound realistic.

"Right, whatever. See ya loser." Mai said and waked away. Katara let out a sigh of relief and wiped off her nervous sweat. Mai suspected nothing.

Zuko stepped out of the change room reaching for his wallet and noticing it was' in his pocket. He stared around the room, panic playing on his facial features. He caught glimpse of his wallet lying on the floor at the rack where he found his shirt. Breathing a sigh of relief her picked it up and walked towards the counter to purchase his shirt. He placed it neatly on the counter and said some words to the cashier. He then reached into his wallet to collect some notes to pay for the shirt when he froze. There was nothing there. He apologised to the shop keeper and told her that he couldn't afford it so he went and put the shirt back where he found it.

His face was red in embarrassment. He also seemed confused at why he had no money all of a sudden. He joined up with Mai again and then Zuko let out a murmur of realization. There was a whole heap of money hanging out of the pocket on Mai's jacket.

Zuko quickly wrenched out the money from Mai's jacket. "Where did you get this?" Zuko asked curisouly, keeping out hints of anger and accusation from his voice. A skill that only good actors can master. He counted exactly $300 in notes.

"I...uh...I dunno, it's...it's not mine....I...d-don't know how it got there." Mai stuttered. Katara and Suki covered their hands over their mouths to try stop themselves from laughing at how guilty she sounded.

"Mai, you're lying to me. That is my money, You stole it!" Zuko said, still sounding calm, with a slight hint of anger lacing his words.

"N-no I didn't,"Mai started, "I know who did. It was Katara. She was acting really weird round me while you were in the change room. She also has reason for wanting to frame me."

"Mai, you're lying. Katara isn't even here. How could she frame you?"

"She...she was here." Mai shouted desperately

"What 'reason' does Katara have to want to frame you. I know she wouldn't do that she's a nice girl."

"Trust me she has alot of reason. She...uh...doesn't like me very much."

"Mai, Katara is a virtuous girl. You should try having virtues sometime. Lying and keeping secrets from your boyfriend isn't virtuous. I don't know if I can be with someone I can't trust. I'm sorry Mai." Zuko said, before walking away.

"Zuko wait!" Mai shrieked, whilst spilling salty tears from her eyes. Zuko ignored her and walked away.

Katara and Suki snickered softly from where they were hiding. They had successfully broken them up. They high-fived each other for their brilliant achievement.

**AN//: End of the chapter. So please review and also feel free to take part in my poll on my profile page.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN//: Thanks for your reviews so far and please don't hesitate to keep them coming cuz you have no idea how excited I get when I receive another one. And sorry for not updating, I have been really busy. I have been training full out for my karate grading and I have had a shitload of assignments on top of that. **

Saturday morning came so quickly and Katara was in her bed once again looking forward to a good Saturday morning sleep in (who doesn't love that) when another wave of realization hit her. Waves of realization were becoming a recurring factor in Katara's life. She had a detention that she HAD to go to in 20 minutes. Katara was pretty shameless in turning up late for school but turning up late for school but Katara knew that if she was late for her detainment she would get detention after detention and they would mount up to the extent that Katara wil have NO social life on Saturdays. Therefore no time to scheme about how to win the bet.

Grudgingly Katara slid out of bed and followed the usual make-up process. Feeling depressed about going to detention she walked out to the kitchen to find her dad Hakoda reading the newspaper like a sad-man with no life. What was up with him lately? Mum died nine years ago and he was still moping around like a pathetic loser. Hakoda needed a girl in his life desperately!"Hey Katara, what have you got planned for today?" Asked Hakoda, in a sad attempt to start a conversation with Katara.

"Oh I'm just going out." Katara shrugged.

"Right, please Katara be back by midnight. No early morning kanoodling you and Suki seem to have been doing lately." Hakoda said seriously.

"Whatever dad But seriously you don't need to worry. I'm going to detention." Sokka's head shot up.

"Oh well I guess that means you can't go to the movies with Suki, Toph, Aang and I." Sokka said looking extremely torn up about it...not.

"I guess not." Katara responded, not caring that much.

Sokka stopped scoffing down cocopops and started listening intently. "Detention, looking like that!" Hakoda's eyes widened while examining Katara's short denim shorts and low cut singlet with converse all stars, and large diamond earrings in her ears with a silver chain hanging over her black siglet. Katara just shugged. "Katara, you have not been yourself lately. Since when did you get detentions?" Hakoda said. Katara sighed, Hakoda needed a woman badly! On the way out Katara drank the rest of Sokka's cocopops earning herself an annoyed 'hey' from Sokka.

Katara burst open the door with 'DETENTION ROOM' written in capitals, looking quite depressing. She walked towards the old lady wearing glasses with big saggy boobs. "I'm Katara, here for my detention." Katara said in a fake optimistic voice. Almost everyone in the room picked up the sarcasm in her words. "Right Katara, ten minutes late, if I'm not correct you are here for being rude to Miss Sullivan, being late to class on many different occasions and neglecting to complete your wirteouts, essay and homework. Am I right?" The old lady purred in an evil yet high-pitched voice. _Jeez announce it to the class, why don't you? _Katara thought maliciously. "Yes that's right." Katara replied.

"Don't be late again. Take a seat." The old lady instructed. Katara scanned the room for anyone who she knew. All she saw were fat guys, potheads with low-riding pants and girls who looked even sluttier than Katara herself. Just the usual people in detention. Then in the corner of her eye, Katara spotted Zuko sitting at the back looking out of place. He was just as hot as he had always been. His fire gold eyes diplaying his ill contempt at being cooped up in detention on a Saturday. Katara's heart lurched in excitement. She sat in an empty seat next to him and uttered a 'hi'

"Why hello Juliet. Such a rap sheet you got there." Zuko teased. Katara let out a giggle (oh my god, the girlish giggle...argh)

"Tell me about it." Katara said sarcastically, "so Romeo, why are you stuck in this forsaken place." Katara asked (I'm talking like Juliet...woops)

"Shouting match with my sister in the hallway. She was so pissed off with me for dumping Mai and I may have slipped a cuss at her." Zuko said.

"Oh you broke up with Mai?" Katara feigned surprise

"Yeah, she tried to steal $300 from me. How shallow is that. I thought I could trust her. Turns out she only dated me for my money." Zuko said, letting out all his feeling of frustration.

"Yea, that's pretty shallow." Katara agreed, forcing herself not to wear a guilty face when he told hera bout that.

"Mai is a fake and my sister is a complete bitch." Zuko said angrily.

"I couldn't agree more. Your sister and I haven't exactly had the best time ever." Katara said remembering the time she had burnt Katara's shoulder and then Katara retaliated by slicing her thigh open.

"Hey, quiet at the back. You are at detention so just finish your write outs. Detention isn't meant to be fun." The old lady hissed from her desk at the front of the room. Katara and Zuko stopped talking but not for long. "What happened between you and my sister?" asked Zuko, genuinely curious.

"Lots of shit." Katara whispered back.

"shit?" Zuko inquired

"She kinda burnt my back twice. I don't know why, she just doesn't seem to like me very much." Katara replied, leaving out the bit about her slicing Azula's leg and about the bet.

"She burnt you." Zuko said incredulously.

"Yeah" Katara replied

"Can I uh, can I see the burn after detention?" Zuko asked, still disbelieving that his sister would do such a thing at school. Katara gaped _Zuko wanted to see me without a shirt on_ thought Katara excitedly.

"Um well, the thing is I would let you but I kinda healed it before it caused me too much pain." Katara said, mentally kicking herself for healing it.

"Wow, you're a waterbender. I've heard legends about waterbenders being able to heal but I've never thought they were true. I mean, me being a firebender means that I don't really get exposed to the opposite element but wow that's amazing!" Zuko rambled, clearly awe struck.

"Last warning, you two in the back better stop talking or else you will be doing litter duty after school on Monday." The old lady interrupted. Katara gave Zuko an amused expression and went back to writing the line _'I will behave appropriately at school' _over and over again.

Just then, Zuko slipped Katara a note. It said '_R u busy after detention?" _Katara quickly scribbled a '_I dunno, let me check'_ and then passed the note to Zuko. Katara flipped open her mobile and pretended to to check her schedule even though she knew she wasn't busy. She then wrote _'No' _on the paper. Zuko replied, _'Do u wanna go the the movies? My shout'. _Katara wrote back_ 'Yea, sounds cool'. _Zuko gave Katara a nod in acknowledgement of receiving the message. Katara wrote faster and faster, trying to complete all the write outs since she was now desperate to leave.

**AN//: There's another chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry if there's heaps of typos I just haven't edited it yet. Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN//: Here's chapter 7 I hope you enjoy it! Review!**

Katara literally slammed the detention doors shut when she walked out. She wore a sulky face while massaging her hand which was stiff and painful from over-usage (write outs!!!). Zuko followed her movements although he wore his usual sexy smile (God he's good at acting). "Why are you smiling? I swear to God, I'm never going to be able to use my hand again!" Katara exclaimed

Zuko gave an amused laugh, "Jeez Katara you're so melodramatic. They're just write-outs." Zuko teased

"write-outs hurt alright. I don't usually get detentions and I probably haven't wrote that much in a long time!" Katara complained.

"Well you want me to kiss it better?" Zuko flirted (to Katara's satisfaction). Katara held out her hand and Zuko pressed it to his lips and gave it a short peck. "All better?" He asked.

"No, I think it needs another one." Katara flirted hopefully. Zuko gave her a quick smile and kissed Katara's hand again.

"If it's not better now then my kissing technique is a failure." Zuko laughed.

"Don't worry it's better now." Katara reassured.

"So what movie do you want to see?" Zuko asked. Obviously he was familiar with rule that says girls always choose the movie!

"Um," A warning bell went off in Katara's head. She had to be certain with the movie. She didn't want to be like one of those flirty girls who can't make up their mind, "What about 'My Sister's Keeper' or 'The Ugly Truth'" Katara suggested.

"I gotta lean towards 'My sister's Keeper' because I don't like the way guys seem to be represented in 'The Ugly truth'. But I'm cool with either." Zuko said

_Whoa, not many guys would admit that aloud. This guy was a real catch. Smart, hot, popular and not an egotistical jerk _Katara though excitedly. When Katara thought of egotistical jerks her mind was magnetized to Jet. "My Sister's Keeper it is then." Katara said decisively.

By now they had walked to the cinema's and were greeted by a loud bustle of teenagers lining up to buy a ticket. As they stood in the line Zuko's hand found Katara's. He then laced his fingers with Katara. This small action sent tingly sensations the whole way through Katara's body. She hadn't doe anything physical with Zuko before now, so it meant a lot to Katara.

The line gradually got smaller and eventually Zuko and Katara were at the front. "Did I mention I was paying?" Zuko asked.

"No you're not I can pay for myself." Katara replied

"Don't worry, I want to pay." Zuko responded

"Okay can't argue with that I guess." Said Katara, giving in to her stubbornness. If there was one thing they had in common it would be stubbornness. Oh and maybe acting.

"Two ticket's to 'My Sister's Keeper' please." Zuko said to the shop-keeper with his all-to-sexy voice. Zuko ordered Katara a two frozen cokes and a large popcorn for them to share. _hehe sharing popcorn with Zuko. I'm a lucky girl! _Katara thought.

"Sure, good choice although I must say the ending is quite sad." said the lady behind the counter.

They took a seat towards the back of the cinema and Zuko placed an arm around Katara's shoulder and Katara twisted her body in her chair to put her head on Zuko's shoulder. The movie was very comfortable on Katara's part (head on Zuko's chest). Katara loved feeling Zuko's chest rise and fall after every breath and the soothing beat of Zuko's heart. It send waves of warm pleasure through every inch of Katara's being.

She had never felt such a pleasure before. Not with Jet or with any other guy. _If this feels so good, then I wonder what sex feels like? _Katara thought to herself, glad that Zuko couldn't read her thoughts.

At the end of the movie tears were streaming down Katara's eyes and she felt Zuko's arms tighten around her body and Katara placed her head on Zuko's rock-hard abs. She let the tears flow from her eyes and dampen the warm material of Zuko's shirt. **AN//: I'm not going to tell you what happens, just incase I ruin it for you. But you should see it because it's really good.**

After the movie Zuko bought Katara a strawberry milkshake and himself a chocolate one. The walked out of the cinema's and heard the bustle of cars passing. Zuko clutched Katara's hand and led her down the street. "Where are we going?" Katara asked

"You'll see!" Zuko replied, a tone of secrecy filling his voice.

"Oh My God Zuko tell me, I hate surprises!" Katara begged

"Wait and see." Zuko said, his stubbornness showing in his words. Katara put on a fake pouty face and let herself be pulled by Zuko's eager hands. Eventually they got to Zuko's destination. It was a secluded park with a park bench sitting in front of a duck pond. It had a big green field and surrounding the pond were green bushes with colourful flowers sprouting of it. "Wow Zuko it's beautiful." Katara sighed. She was about to say 'so romantic' but then she stopped herself. First that would sound lame and cliqué and secondly it was only their first date.

"Yeah I know. When I first moved here I would come and study here. I really like it because it was so peaceful and it was a place to hide from a couple of my friend's showing up unannounced at my place. I also like it because it is far away from Azula's friends who only come over to her house just to stare at me like I'm some kind of god from another planet. I find it quite annoying. Here it's like my secret haven." Zuko said

"Mai and Ty Lee show up at your house?" Katara asked

"Oh them and others. That's why I come here to escape that." Zuko said

"Don't mind me asking this but don't most guys like the attention? Like I know my ex-boyfriend Jet would." Katara asked

"You went out with Jet. He's a major tool. He's going out with my sister's friend Natalie. It's only a matter of time before she sees that." Zuko said, seeming to forget Katara told him she went out with him. Katara glared Zuko daggers and Zuko realized his mistake. "In response to your question: Yea, most guys do like the attention, but I think it's crowded and it overwhelms me. That's why this place is so amazing."

"Well I feel special that you want to give away your secret hiding spot to me." Katara said whilst turning towards Zuko to make eye-contact with his golden eyes. He leant in slowly to give Katara a kiss but then out of the bushes arose a body dressed in all black leapt up and attacked Zuko. Zuko sent a burst of lame towards his attacker and his attacker was quickly overwhelmed. Another attacker made a move towards Katara but Katara swiftly bent some water out of the pond and lashed out violently with a water whip. She took down her attacker as well.

She gave Zuko a glance and he stared at her back. "I think they're gone." He said. But Zuko was wrong. Instantaneously, about ten figures cladded in black attacked them all at once and Zuko was down first. Katara fought aggressively with the many attackers but she was outnumbered. She felt a fist camp down on her head with the forced stampeding rhinos and then she too blacked out.

**AN//: Haha bet you didn't see that coming!?! I have been planning this chapter for so long and now I've finally wrote it. **

**I love reviews! *hint hint***


	8. Chapter 8

**AN//: Hey I'm back. Please review! This chapter is rated M...just warning you. But don't worry I'm only going to have a few M chapter the rest will be T.**

Katara and Zuko woke up in a dark room that was slightly lit by lights. She had a piercing headache from being knocked out. She noticed that their arms were chained to the wall in an attempt to restrict their bending. The room had no windows just a door and it seemed to be underground. Katara moved her hands and the chains let off a loud rattle at her slight movement. She glanced over to Zuko who still seemed to be out cold. Zuko's eyes began to flutter which meant he was waking up.

When his eyes were fully open the same confused expression that Katara had played on his face. He moved slightly only to find out he was chained tightly into place. He tried to move his hands to rub his aching head however the metal screeched in protest. He gave a frustrated sigh and stopped fighting against the chains. "Where the fuck are we?" He swore

"I really have no idea." Katara replied, "But somehow I know we're not special guests." Katara said sarcastically

"You can say that again." Zuko said, a tinge of sarcasm lacing his words.

Just then the doors swung open and a beautiful girl with long blonde curly hair with blue eyes and amazingly tanned skin walked in. She looked like a model. Her heels made a slight clicking sound on the floor as she walked towards them but her gaze was directed at Zuko. Her gaze lingered Zuko and her eyes flared with an intense hate like nothing Katara had seen before. She stopped a couple of inches in-front of a confused Zuko. "What do you know about your father?" She asked, cutting straight to the point.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Zuko replied keeping his voice calm and collected. _Such a good actor Katara _thought to herself.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. Let me jog your memory: Your father, Ozai Grensil." The women said, her voice harsh and full of anger.

"Look I don't know who you are or what you want but I have no idea what your talking about." Zuko said , his voice slowly rising.

The girl punched Zuko in the chest with such force that Zuko reeled back and blood flew out of his mouth. He was winded and slouching in his chains. He looked hurt. Yet he made no sound to indicate his pain. _For such a pretty girl that woman can pack a punch _Katara thought.

"Oh My God stop." Katara shouted at the lady desperately. Katara wasn't a good enough actress to remain calm in this situation. Katara glanced back at Zuko who still had blood dripping from her mouth and seemed to be gaining his breath back.

"Don't like it when I punch your boyfriend do you?" The girl said coldly, her attention now directed at Katara, "Why don't you tell your boyfriend to give me the information I want and he won't get hurt."

"Zuko please just tell her what she wants to know." Katara pleaded

"Tell me everything about your father. Where does he live, where his secret quarters are and who works for him. You get the drift so tell me everything you know." The blonde demanded.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Katara could see the truth in Zuko's eyes yet the aggressive blonde bitch couldn't see it. She punched Zuko again, with the same intensity but this time it was directed at Zuko's groin. The blow hit and this time Zuko yelled in agony. The worst thing about the blow was that he was that Zuko was defenceless to fight back since he was chained so tightly. Zuko's face contorted in pain and Katara felt her heart wrench at having to watch Zuko in such agony.

"Tell me or else I will resort to different methods." The blonde threatened

"Look I don't know who you are but you really think if my dad had a secret organisation he would tell me everything. Hell I hate my father, we don't have a father son relationship like everyone else." Zuko said sounding extremely sarcastic

This pissed the blonde psycho off really bad. She bent some water out of her canteen and bent it so that it slid through the air around Zuko's face. She then bent it into a water whip and cracked it at the walls in a very menacing manner. Zuko's eyes widened in fear. This was the first time you could see Zuko's fear seep into his facial features.

Katara on the other hand had tears streaming down her face feeling helpless and unable to do anything about it. The blonde bent more water out and positioned the water in position so that at any second she could whip Zuko.

"Stop, please I'll do anything." Katara shrieked. Zuko remained silent, as if paralysed by fear. At the same time Katara was trying to deflect the water using her own waterbending but it was hopeless. Her hands were bound too tightly and no matter how hard she tried to bend it didn't work. Since bending involved movement, it wasn't something you could control with your mind.

The blond whipped Zuko and the lash mark looked deep and serious. Zuko flinched showing great control to stop himself from yelling out in pain. Katara let out a piercing scream and she watched blood seeped freely from the wound. This horror was not going to be easily forgotten.

"Fine whatever don't talk. My boss will get something out of you. We know what your father does so don't bother keeping anything from us. Save yourself the pain." The blonde hissed

"I think that's enough!" Said a man who had just walked into the room. The voice was extremely familiar to Katara. Janine turned around and made her way to the door. She stopped by the man and propped herself on her tippy-toes and placed a lingering kiss on the man's lips. "See you in bed." She whispered seductively into the man's ear.

When Janine let they could see the man's face properly. Katara let out a gasp in disbelief. She loss her words. "Dad" Katara gulped. Still lost for words. Her disbelief showed on her face.

**AN//: Such a different chapter to the rest. I had fun writing it!!! Please Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN//: And Zuko gets Stockholm syndrome and lives happily ever after with Janine, the end...Jks. That would be a funny finish though and to be truly honest, I actually considered it but then I decided that I wanted to spare myself the flames. REVIEW!!! Thanks soooooooo much to everyone who has reviewed so far! I luv u all. **

"Katara." Hakoda's expression mimicked Katara's surprise. Katara just stood there, rooted by chains, unable to believe what her eyes were showing her. Katara was too shocked to speak. Her world was spinning in disbelief, "guards, please fetch me the keys." Katara heard her father order. The guards scuffled in and gave the keys to Hakoda. "Thankyou Marika." Hakoda muttered to the guard and Marika gave him a slight smile in reply before returning to his post. It was obvious that the guards were not scared of their leader. It wasn't like the movies, when the people who worked for their leader were so scared of being killed if they mucking up like in Bad Boys2. If anything Hakoda seemed to be on friendship terms with his guards.

Hakoda unlocked the lock which bound the chains around Katara and the chains fell to the floor, whilst letting out a piercing rattle. Katara still hadn't yet pulled herself together, she just stared at her father, unable to recognise who the man was that stood before her.

"What the fuck is going on?" Zuko demanded angrily, breaking the awkward silence that was cascading through the room like toxic fumes flowing from a gas leak. Katara noticed that the blood pouring out of Zuko's wound had dried up and there was a bruised purple outline surrounding the sharp whip lash. He also had a bruise the shape of a fist on his stomach and god only knows where else.

"Shut up, you are in no position to be making demands." Hakoda said harshly to a helpless and chained up Zuko. Katara let out a horrified gasp at the venom in her father's voice. "Dad, Zuko has a point. What the fuck is going on?" Katara swore at her father.

"Do not cuss at me missy and for gods sake change your clothes, I've had it with your slutty faze." Hakoda said, noticeably steering away from giving his daughter much-needed answers. Katara let out a cold sarcastic laugh.

"You are telling me off for swearing and wearing slutty clothes when you have kidnapped Zuko and I off the street and chained us to the wall. Puhlease! You can't blame me for asking questions." Katara said, incredulously.

"Katara just go outside and Marika will take you home." _There he goes again with his changing the subject bullshit _Katara thought to herself angrily.

"Not until you give me some fucking good explanations." Katara back chatted, feeling the heat rise in her stomach with the passion of an inner fire raging within her being.

"Katara go quietly or do I have to get Janine to drag you off kicking and screaming back home?" Hakoda asked Katara.

" What you mean that crazy blonde bitch. No thanks. But I'd love to see her try. I'm staying here with Zuko." Katara said stubbornly, refusing to follow her dad's directions after all this wasn't her dad , it was a complete stranger.

"Janine, please come in here and take my daughter home." Hakoda called. Janine came walking in and grabbed Katara from behind and pulling her into a headlock and wrenching her backwards with great force. Janine was extremely strong and fit_. Must get her fitness from fucking my dad_ Katara thought to herself bitterly_._ Katara reacted fast to her headlock, desperately fighting against Janine's firm grasp. She stomped her foot down hard on Janine's foot, hearing the crushing sound of janine's toe. Katara felt Janine's grip on her neck loosen slightly. She then took this as a chance to throw another attack. She elbowed Janine in the stomach which made Janine hunch over. Katara brought her knee up into Janine's stomach, making Janine spew blood from her mouth. Janine fell pathetically to the ground whilst coughing and spluttering blood.

Katara then bent water out of Janine's cantine and whipped Janine on the back. "Yeah, I can do that too. Don't you ever whip my boyfriend again you crazy bitch." Katara yelled angrily. She was about to give her whip a second crack but Hakoda restrained her. Janine hunched to the ground blood gashing from her wounds. She now had purple bruises to match Zuko's. Zuko gave Katara an approving look. He clearly didn't mind Katara getting back at the bitch who beat him up.

Hakoda dragged a pissed off Katara out of the cell and towards the underground car park. Katara struggled against her father, restraiing herself from doing the same to her father. That would be just low. Hakoda ripped open the car door and practically threw his daughter into the car. Now Hakoda was annoyed. At home Katara rarely saw her dad lose his temper but this was probably the worst thing she had ever done to him. Although kidnapping Zuko and herself was also something that made Katara's blood boil as well.

"Katara what has gotten into you? You have gotten so violent when did you learn to fight like that. Rumour has it the two of you took down two of my men and not to mention that little episode with Janine." Hakoda said, slightly impressed but slightly annoyed at Katara for taking down his lover.

"Oh you're a fine one to talk. Kidnapping us off the streets. If that isn't violent then what is?" Katara snapped, "and why should I tell you where I learnt to fight?"

Hakoda's face was unreadable. Katara could not tell whether he was happy about her ability to fight or not. "I thought I knew you Katara, but you have changed so much that I'm not sure anymore. With Your slutty behaviour and your violent tendencies, It's really isn't like the Katara I used to know. What happened to her?" Hakoda asked.

"Dad I am who I am so like it or not, I really don't care. Also, I thought I knew you too, but turns out I don't. You know what, I'm sick of this crap, just let me out of the car now."

"So you can do what? Run back to Zuko. Or even worse roam the streets at night." Hakoda retorted, "You never told me about you and Zuko. Oh hell, you never tell me shit." Hakoda cussed. Katara had never heard her dead swear before. Now Katara knew he was angry since Hakoda hated swearing with a passion. "And why do I have to find out about you two like this, I'm not so sure I like you associating with the enemy."

"Don't try to pin this all on me. It seems to me that we've both been keeping secrets." Katara said in a small attempt to lighten the mood. She also paid close attention to the roads.

Hakoda pulled into his drive way and pulled the handbrake. Sokka was inside with Aang, Toph and Suki. They were all sitting around the table scoffing down nachos with coke. He looked up at Katara and Hakoda and saw the tension on their faces. "Oooo, look who's in trouuuuble. What did cha' do this time sis?" Sokka teased Katara in an annoying brotherly way. _He obviously has no idea _Katara thought to herself annoyed. This time she wasn't fighting with her dad for coming home after curfew. It was slightly worse than that. Hakoda and Katara sent an unknowing Sokka death glares. Sokka got the point. "You know what, I think I'm gonna leave you two to sort out your little jiffy. Come on guys, lets go to my room." Sokka said, "take the nachos and coke." Sokka added greedily.

Suki picked up their stash of junk food and sent Katara a shrug and a questioning look as if to say 'What the hell just happened you better tell me everything.'She then followed Sokka, Aang and Toph upstairs to Sokka's room. She was probably making up a whole heap of possibilities to explain the apparent tension floating between Katara and Hakoda.

"Come on dad you can't keep stalling forever. Tell me what the hell just happened!?!" Katara almost yelled but then realised that she didn't want her friends upstairs to hear her.

Hakoda paused, he was extremely hesitant to fill Katara in with everything. "Dad stop stalling." Katara scolded forcefully, sick to death of her dad's bullshit.

"Fine, I am the leader of a secret group of waterbenders who...what's the best word to describe it...stand up against...that's a good way of putting it...against terrorist groups. Mafias so to speak." Hakoda explained, constantly pausing to think about what he's going to tell Katara.

"Dad that sounds so immature and farfetched. Why don't you leave that to the authorities? That's their job. You shouldn't go taking the law into your own hands." Katara said, feeling like the only one in the room with a fully functional mind.

"I think about that everyday but the sad truth is: the police are pathetic. They can't ever get things done. Mafia's are often too smart for the police." Hakoda explained.

"That's not exactly true, although at least the police go about the right way about catching terrorist groups. They have the technology, equipment and experience for god sakes. Yet you do...whatever it is you do to bust them." Katara shot back.

"Well we do too! We have technology and experience to catch criminals and we do it faster." Hakoda said sincerely.

"But dad, do you go about catching criminals the right way?" Katara asked

"Yes we do."Hakoda lied

"Oh come on dad, I wasn't born yesterday. Kidnapping innocent teenagers of the street is hardly 'the right way'. And what do you do when you catch these groups? You probably slaughter them." Katara said angrily

"No that's not true." Hakoda defended himself

"Puh lease, don't expect to buy that shit dad. I'm not stupid!" Katara huffed

"It's true. Sometimes we notify the authorities but sometimes...well...it's better for the world for them not to exist." Hakoda said, clearly hiding details from Katara. But Katara didn't mind since she probably wanted to keep her mind as innocent as possible. Not that that was not feasible since she would never go back to being the same naive Katara after knowing all this.

"So what then, you just shoot them and then justify their murder by telling yourself that 'it's better for the world if they don't exist." Katara said, quoting Hakoda's words. "So let me guess, Zuko's father is a leader of a mafia and you've kidnapped his son to get the answers?" Katara asked

"I shouldn't be telling you all this but that is true." Hakoda said

"Tell me more. Zuko means alot to me and I am not happy about you holding him captive. Not by a longshot." Katara saod

"Katara that information is confidential." Hakoda exclaimed.

"Dad tell me or I swear to God-" Katara gritted clenched her fist in anger. She then bit her tongue from saying anything she would regret to her father.

"Fine, Zuko's father is the leader of a group of Fire Nation assasins who target famous waterbenders or just famous people who have Water tribe blood in their veins. They have been wanted for many years and now we have taken it upon ourselves to stop them." Hakoda told his wideyed daughter.

"But why?" Katara asked in disbelief

"We don't have all the answers yet but we know that since the war finished, a small amount of people from the Fire Nation have always held a grudge against the other nations especially waterbenders, their elemental opposite." Hakoda reasoned

"That hardly makes sense! Shouldn't it be the other way round? I mean they wiped out a whole race of benders and the almost destroyed the waterbenders. If anyone has a right to held grudges it's the Air Nomads, Earth Kingdom and Water Tribes." Katara said remembering back to what she did in history class. She was also trying to hold back her disgust at that group of firebenders from her voice.

"A valid point. We will never understand their motives no matter how hard we try. It might be a thing of finishing off their job or maybe they're bitter about losing the war. Who knows?" Hakoda thought aloud. Katara knew 'finishing their job' meant, exterminating another race of benders.

Then Katara remembered Zuko. "Dad it's not right for you to keep Zuko captive. He's innocent and he obviously knows nothing about his father. I mean you've kept your little secret from me for god knows how many years. Let Zuko go. It's not fair on him and I really really like him." Katara begged desperately

"I know now that taking him was a mistake on my part and I acknowledge that now but I can't risk letting him go. He could warn his father that we're onto their case and that won't be good. As far as I know, my group of waterbenders has slipped by under the radar for fifteen years. Right from when we were first formed. No one knows about us. If Ozai finds out, then our secret is out and then I fear negative implications will soon follow. His group would love nothing more to slaughter a group of waterbenders like us. He would declare war and I really can't have that. I'm sorry Katara." Hakoda apologised.

"That's a load of crap. Zuko has no idea why he's being held hostage. Let him go but don't tell him why you captured him in the first place. I promise he nor I, will not give away anything. If I ask him not to tell anyone that we held him captive he won't. I swear." Katara pleaded

"Once again, I'm sorry Katara but it's not that simple and I strongly recommend you don't try to break him out. The security there is extremely strong and there are many people there who won't let you get out with Zuko." Hakoda sounded serious. Katara quickly wiped the tears from her eyes and sprinted away. Tears ran uncontrollably down her cheeks. She sprinted past Sokka's room into her room. She slammed the door hard. She hated this new part of her father that she had found.

Sokka, Toph Aang and Suki saw Katara's distraught face as she passed Sokka's room. "I'll go" Katara heard Suki tell equally confused Toph, Aang and Sokka.

She then walked into Katara's room to find Katara sitting in fetal position with her head on her knees. Suki placed her arm around Katara's shoulder and whispered into Katara's ear "Katara what's wrong?" Katara lifted her face, her eyes were red and blotchy from crying.

**AN//: I'll end the chapter there. Tell me what you think!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN//: Review!**

Katara stiffened at Suki's voice. It was filled with sympathy yet it caught Katara by surprise. She hadn't expected company anytime soon since she was still trying to comprehend what her father had just told her. "Katara why are you crying?" Suki asked, placing a comforting arm around her bestfriends shoulders, "You're shaking really badly." Suki's questioning was answered in silence. "What just happened between you and your dad?" Suki continued. Katara still hadn't gathered her wits she was still extremely saddened and angered by her dad's refusal to release Zuko. "Does it have anything to do with the bet?" Suki ventured, trying to figure out why her friend was so distraught. Katara just sobbed aloud. "Katara did something happen between you and Zuko? Please tell me. I haven't ever seen you in such a state." Suki asked desperately, feeling helpless in trying to comfort her friend.

Katara gave a deep breath and then exhaled. She wanted nothing more than to release all her feelings to Suki, to just get everything off her chest but she knew she couldn't say anything. "I'm sorry Suki I have to go." Katara blurted and then walked towards her cupboard and pulled off her denim mini-skirt and put on her black sweatpants.

"Katara please tell me what happened?" Suki asked, feeling confused by Katara's abrupt decision.

"I can't right now. I'm sorry." Katara responded, whilst pulling off her jewellery and putting on her grey hoodie. She didn't care about fashion at the moment but she had a purpose that she needed to fulfil. She fulled a canteen full of water and then sped out of the room and down the stairs towards the door. Suki followed

"Katara....wait!" Suki called and by then Katara had taken Sokka's car keys, took the 'L' plate off the back of the car and then sped out of the garage in Sokka's car. Since Sokka was 2 years older than the average grade 10 he had his learners and occasionally when they went to gran gran's property, Sokka would let Katara have a whizz in his car. This meant Katara knew how to drive....but not very well. Since she had taken the 'L' off the back of the car, she knew she had better obey the road rules because if she got caught she would first get busted for driving without a licence late at night, wreckless driving, speeding, underage driving and probably get tested for drugs and alcohol. It would take too long and it would end her up with a fine and or even in juvenile detention to top it all off. Not to mention the trouble Sokka will get into for 'lending' his car to his slightly insane sister.

Katara followed all the road rules. She drove the speed limit on the right side of the road, stopping at all the lights or stop signs. She did herself proud, since under the circumstances she would have loved nothing more to hit down the accelerator and speed down the secluded streets. Katara looked at the time and it was 1 in the morning.

Katara remembered the garage was somewhere around here that led to the underground waterbender society. She saw storage shed with graffiti covering every inch of the outside walls. There was a sign with black block letters that read 'Private Property Do Not enter' and Katara assumed that was what she was looking for. She drove her car towards the garage door and parked it on the side of the road. She walked up to the shed and tried to open the large garage doors but they were locked tight. Katara swore at her dad's security measures but she knew that they were necessary since they kept out curious vandals who think it's cool to trespass on other people's private property.

Katara glanced around unsure of how to get in when she saw an electronic pad attached to the wall where you put in a code to open the door. She walked up to the censor and saw that it was a nine digit code, "Aw shit" Katara swore to herself realising she wasn't good with numbers and knowing full well that her father probably had programmed the machine to accept three attempts before an alarm will sound or something. This was not going to work Katara had to break in somehow and breaking in would mean outsmarting her father which probably will land herself caught by one of the people who work for her dad. If luck failed on her it may be Janine and Janine probably had Katara on the top of her hit-list by now.

Pacing was the only way Katara could occupy her body whilst trying to devise a way into the shed. Eventually an idea struck walked around the shed to find a glass window at the back of the shed. It was extremely high up and it's only purpose for being there was to let fresh air into the shed. Katara bent water out from her canteen and the manipulated it so that the water lifted up to the level of the window. She then used all the force she could muster and threw the water at the glass. It hit the glass with a loud smash and it made the glass shatter. She repeated the motion to widen the area enough for her to slip through.

Katara stealthed her way up an irrigation pipe which was situated next to the window and slid through the window. She caught her elbow on a shard of glass which protruded up from the frame of the smashed window. She gave a hard wrench to free her arm and as she pulled it out, the glass sliced a deep gash in her arm. Katara hissed and then gritted her teeth to stop herself from yelling out in pain. Gulping, she noticed that she had a long jump down. To Katara's sheer luck she noticed there was a stack of dusty mattresses that seemed to be old and unused. Gracefully, Katara dropped herself from the window frame landing feet first onto the mattresses. She coughed and spluttered as dust rose up into her face from the old unused mats.

A Loud beeping filled the room. Katara scanned the room looking from where the beeping was coming from. To Katara's horror she realized it was an alarm system that was about to go off and alert the people underground to her presence. Reacting quickly, Katara bent water so that it smashed the alarm to bits. The beeping stopped as Katara saw the batteries fly out of the alarm device. Katara breathed a sigh of relief.

The room was full of stray objects, it looked like quite a realistic storeroom with an obvious driveway which allowed cars to come and go. Katara remembered this place now from when her dad was driving her back. Katara spotted the button that would open the floor so that they could go down to their society. It was so high tech and obviously well thought out. It reminded Katara vaguely of 'The Hives' from the movie 'Resident Evil Extinction.'

The lift was big enough for a car to descend and it was slightly frightening to Katara that she was just standing on the lift in the pitch blackness unable to see anything. Last time she had used the lift she was in a car with lights. The pitch blackness contributed majorly to Katara's nervousness. That and the fact she was infiltrating her dad's underground headquarters. Katara tied her long hair into a bun so that it didn't get in the way. She also hoped she looked slightly tomboyish in her baggy sweat pants and hoodie. That sort of clothing would fit in when most of the girls (excluding Janine who was a complete barbie doll) were tomboys. _Although she probably dresses like that to make my dad want to fuck her _Katara thought to herself, feeling her hate for Janine rise.

Once she was down there she recognised the headquarters but she didn't realise how large it was nor did she realise how many high-tech gadgets littered the place when her dad dragged her out of it. It was obviously her anger at her dad and Janine which blinded her to the fact that this place was fully awesome.

The place was buzzing with people, it was like a miniature town underground and to Katara's luck she noticed that all the girls wore the same attire to what she was wearing. But one girl stuck out. It was a girl with long peroxide blonde curly wavey hair who wore a revealing red singlet with a short deinim mini-skirt and stiletto heeled boots. She was covered in make-up and jewellery and not to mention surrounded by males. She was giggling at whatever they said, "I'm sorry I'm taken." She said in her in a giggly voice, "Master Hakoda" She hinted whilst twirling her hair. With a jolt of realisation Katara recognised her, it was Janine.

Katara lengthened her stride and found the stairwell leading to the cells. The cells which held Zuko. Katara pulled her hood up so that the guards didn't recognise her. Katara looked up and strutted towards them as if she owned the place. She wanted to look like one of those badass skaterboys and she pulled it off better than Bam Margera. **AN//: I love Bam Margera, he is good at everything and he's just fricken hilarious. If you haven't heard of him, I strongly recommend you check him out in either CKY, Jack ass, Vive La Bam and a couple of the Dudeson's episodes. Trust me you will laugh so hard you'll cry!** Katara climbed down the stairs that led towards the cells.

"Hey what are you doing here?" the first guard demanded

"Master Hakoda sent me here to see if I can get anything out of the boy." Katara said thinking on the spot, using her acting skills to keep a straight face, "So uh can I please have the keys?"

"Yea sure good luck."The first guard said, unclipping the set of keys from his belt to give them to Katara when the second guard spoke up.

"I...I think I recognise you." The other guard said, eyes revealing he was deep in thought.

"Of course you do, I work here silly." Katara said, extremely convincingly trying to steer him away from recognising her.

"No from somewhere else. Oh you're his girlfriend, Hakoda's daughter. Katara that's it." The guard said. Katara didn't even bother covering that up. She bent some water out of her canteen and froze the water into sharp ice daggers and threw them at the first guard with fierce intensity. They pinned him to the wall. She then froze a layer of ice into a thick sheet, using it as a club to knock the guard out.

The second guard was a waterbender. He sent a wave of well-placed water that hit Katara firmly in the chest which made her fly back and hit the floor. He spluttered, fighting to get onto her feet before he could throw another attack at her. It took a few moments to get over the uncmofrotable feeling that being winded gives you. He threw another bout of water at katara but this time Katara blocked the impact and threw it back at him. Hitting him in the face, making him tumble over. Katara then brought her foot down onto his forehead. The guard blacked out.

"I apologise for the concussions in advance."Katara told the two unconscious guards lying on the floor. She removed a ring of keys which was attached to his belt. Quickly flicking through the keys and eventually opening the cell.

She saw Zuko. He was still chained to the wall with the wounds that Janine had given him. The wounds were in the form of many large purple bruises which scattered any exposed bits of skin. Katara didn't even want to know what was under his shirt (which was a surprise since she usually perved on pretty much any guy with abs).

He was sleeping in an exceedingly weird position, although the chains didn't really allow him to sleep in a good comfortable position. Zuko's eyes fluttered open ad they locked eyes for a second and Zuko blinked uncertainly. "Hi" Zuko said weakly. _Oh My God my father is keeping someone in these inhumane conditions _Katara thought angrily.

"Zuko, you look terrible. I'm so sorry. It was my father's people who did this to you." Katara apologised sincerely

"Katara what are you doing here? Why am I here?" Zuko asked, full of questions.

"Zuko I'm here to break you out. Tell me where it hurts most." Katara said whilst unlocking the chains which bound Zuko. Purposely neglecting t tell Zuko why he was there.

"My chest." He muttered.

"Can I take your shirt off?" Katara asked. Zuko nodded and Katara pulled off his shirt.

"yikes" Katara muttered as she took in the sight of the whiplash that was covered with dried blood. Scattered around it were large purple and brown bruises which looked really painful. Katara covered her hands with water that shone with a blue glow. Katara tenderly slid them along Zuko's chest, letting her hands linger on the more injured areas. _I am sliding my hands up and down Zuko's abs, a few weeks ago I never would have thought I would be doing this _Katara thought excitedly. Zuko winced in pain but as the healing settled in his facial features relaxed. The pain subsided and Zuko felt himself gradually getting stronger. Zuko absolutely loved the feeling, but all too soon it ended. Zuko wondered if he should mention the bruises on his shoulders and...groin but thought against it.

"Come on, we need to go before we get caught. That'd be really bad since I'm not on the list of my father's favourite people" Katara emphasized the word 'need' and 'favourite people.'

"Yea this place is creeping me out." Zuko said, more cheerful now that all the major injuries were healed.

Zuko followed Katara through the maze of corridors. He too was in complete awe of all the technology that was situated everywhere in this place. Katara looked at her watch, it was 2 in the morning and you could definitely tell. All of her dad's employees had gone to bed either at their homes or in this underground facility (which would be an awesome place to live). Katara was thoroughly glad that no one was there because there was no one to see her sneaking Zuko out. Since it was so well covered there was no point for sentries.

Then there was trouble. As they rounded the final corner,the corner which led to the elevator (the only way out), there were too waiting figures. As Katara strained her eyes she recognised them. They were the figures of her dad and Janine. Hakoda waved his arm in some sort of signal and a bunch of his people sprung out of the shadows. Heading straight towards Zuko ad Katara!

**AN//: Hehe hope you enjoyed it. I have at least 5 or so chapter left (maybe more or maybe less depending on where I end them). I plan the storyline but I don't plan what is going in each chapters.**

**I have planned the whole winning the bet aspect of the story too, which has twists so don't assume anything because you know how spontaneous I am. I hope you're excited and please REVIEW!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN//:Please Review.**

Zuko was the first to spot the attackers. His fists lit up and he shot bouts of flame at the attacking waterbenders. Katara watched as the waterenders reacted by shooting waves of water at both her and took the defensive by blocking the ongoing attacks whilst Zuko took the offensive by shooting fury-induced flame at the attacking waterbenders. Together they were making an excellent team. They had taken out at least four of their attackers however they were still outmatched 7 to 2 and the outcome was obvious but Zuko and Katara kept fighting, not willing to go down without a fight. Hakoda's voice put an end to the fighting.

"Katara just give up and go home." Hakoda shouted at his daughter

"No not without Zuko." Katara yelled back stubbornly

"Fine give the bitch what she wants. Lock both of them up." Janine sneered from beside Hakoda

"Shut up Janine, I make the decisions around here." Hakoda ordered, showing his authority and Janine just nodded and shut her mouth with great effort.

"Dad just let us both go." Katara said, exasperated.

"You can go, Zuko can't." Hakoda added

"Dad that is not fair. You told me yourself that you regretted taking Zuko. If you let him go no one will find out about you and your waterbender possy." Katara pleaded, "Zuko you won't tell anyone? Please don't, do it for me."

"No I won't, I swear it. I know nothing about my father and why I'm here." Zuko said sincerely

"Katara we talked about this earlier, my decision stays." Hakoda told his daughter firmly.

"Fuck you dad! If You let me go, you know I'll come right back for Zuko except next time I won't get caught." Katara retorted

"Just try honey. We'll be waiting. You know what, it surprises me you even got past security undetected and then you took down the guards. I saw you earlier in the lounge so I called your dad. We just stood here waiting for you to come out, we didn't expect you to have Zuko." Janine said, trying to keep her voice normal and uncaring but she sorta sounded slightly impressed.

"Well you underestimated me." Katara laughed, a cold sarcastic laugh.

"You can say that again. Hakoda my love, just save us some effort and lock that disgusting vermin you call a daughter up. Save ourselves some effort." Janine said

"Janine just keep your thoughts to yourself, it's not that hard." Hakoda scolded. Janine gave Katara a threatening look, as if to say 'You watch yourself, I'm going to kill you, you stupid bitch' Katara glared right back at her as if to say 'bring it'.

"Katara your treachery is forcing me to desperate measures. I love you, you know I do but I'm sorry, I really am. Guards take them both back to the cell and chain them so they can't bend." Hakoda ordered and Katara looked at her dad with a cold look. Like she couldn't believe that her very own father, the one she loves, had just betrayed her for some psychopathic group of waterbenders.

"That's bullshit Hakoda. How are you going to explain both of our absences from school tomorrow. What are you going to tell Sokka?" Katara said, hoping her guilt trip would work but it didn't.

"Carry on guards." Hakoda commanded. But just as the guards approached, Katara felt something incredible. She felt the bodily fluids moving deep within every person in the room. _Wait if I can feel their body fluids can't I control them all at once, it's worth a try I've got nothing to lose _Katara thought quickly to herself. Katara put all her attention to the surrounding people's blood. She lifted her hands and moved them in rhythm to everyone's inner movement. Katara felt the results. It was as if she had gained control of their actions. Everyone (except for Zuko, who wasn't being manipulated) felt the loss of bodily control. Murmurs of confusion sounded from every inch of the room. Katara's face contorted in sheer concerntration, one slip up and her control was over. She flung her arms outward and brought them inwards, towards her body and the result was just as she had anticipated. Everyone fell to the floor (including Hakoda and Janine.) They wriggled in a desperate attempt to gain control back but they were all unsuccessful.

"Zuko go to the lift." Katara instructed and Zuko obliged.

"Katara whatever the hell you're doing to all of us, stop this instant." Hakod yelled angrily whilst trying to free himself.

"No. Now dad I need to know the code to the door at the top. I don't particularly feel like climbing through the window again. God only knows how I'd get up there again anyway." Katara said, showing everyone the big deep cut she got when she caught her arm on the glass.

"Why the hell would I tell you that." Hakoda retorted indignantly. He then felt his muscles clamp excrutiatingly together and his spine began to twist leaving it in an unnatural position. Hakoda yelled out in agony. Katara had just dislocated her father's back.

"Still aren't gonna tell me?" Katara asked. Hakoda was breathing hard and gritting his teeth against the pain.

"No. Way. Yourself." Hakoda said through ragged breaths. His shoulder then popped out of place and he let out another yell in pain.

"Come on dad, save yourself the pain. You know I'm not enjoying this but I need this information since the minute I step into that lift my grip on everyone will be released and I bet you'll come after me so we will need to make a quick escape. The window just isn't quick enough for my liking." Katara said logically.

"Fine it is 283 514 12." Hakoda said, giving in to the pain. Katara scratched the numbers into her leg, leaving red marks to remind her of the numbers.

"I'm sorry for the aching muscles in advance." Katara said and the cracked all of her father's muscles back into place. She backed her way slowly into the lift, joining Zuko. Zuko hit the button and the lift started to ascend up towards the ground. As Katara lost sight of her victims, she also lost the hold she had over them.

"Sokka's car is outside. You drive." Katara yelled at Zuko, whilst thrusting the keys at Zuko. Katara knew Zuko had his license and it probably wasn't smart if she did just in case they got caught. Zuko nodded and Katara punched the numbers that were scratched into her leg by her nails into the electronic device that controls the gate.

The gate opened obediently as she put the correct code in and together Zuko and Katara ran to the car. Zuko started the ignition and they were off. Katara's prediction was correct her father and Janine had descended up the lift and ran out of the shed but they were too late. Zuko and Katara were already well on their way away from that place. "Stop the car, I gotta do something." Katara asked Zuko. They were a fair distance away from Janine and Hakoda but they were still in seeing distance. Katara felt severely weakened from her little bloodbending episode but not even that would stop her from doing what she was thinking of.

"What are you crazy?" Zuko said but he stopped the car anyway. Hakoda and Janine ran towards the non-moviing vehicle, thinking it had broke down or something. They gradually got closer but they still had distance to cover.

"On three dack yourself and put the finger up at them. It's my present for Janine." Katara said, wanting to do something crazy

"This is immature but whatever I'll do it." Zuko replied

"1- 2-3." Zuko and Katara pulled their pants down and flashed their asses at Janine and Hakoda. They also pulled the finger at them. They were within meters of the car and Katara caught their looks of disgust. Hakoda looked repulsed and he just shook his head when he realised katara was in Sokka's car (the one he paid for). Zuko slammed down on the accelerator leaving Janine and Hakoda long behind them.

"That was surprisingly fun!" Zuko exclaimed

"Well of course. Did you see their reactions? Priceless shit I tell ya." Katara laughed.

"Yea but that was still immature." Zuko said, "I mean they both probably want both our heads on a platter now."

"It was immature but fun. Zuko, you've gotta have at least a little fun from all this bullshit." Katara said, letting her fun-loving personality become extremely apparent.

"You're so optimistic." Zuko exclaimed

"true dat and you probably wouldn't be with me if I wasn't." Katara giggled

"But seriously, what you've done the past couple of days. The fighting and whatever voodoo you did in there. It's sorta made me realise that you're not the same innocent Katara I thought you were." Zuko said seriously, Katara was still recovering from whiplash. First they were having fun conversation and now Zuko was giving her shit for saving him.

"It sounds like you're about to break up with me." Katara said, hating the effect even thinking that had on her stomch. It was as if her internal organs were tied in a knot.

"Oh no, I really like you but I've just gotta wonder: are you a violent person or do you just get like that when the situation calls for it?" Zuko asked, not really expecting an answer.

Katara was at a loss for words she didn't know what to say. But then it all crashed down on her like a tsunami. She had done alot of terrible things within the past week or so. The fight at Ty Lee's house, the fights she's had with Azula, the fights she's had with her father's men, the fights she's had with her father and then lastly the strange bloodbending thing she just did. The word 'fight' was used to describe basically everything she's done for the past couple of days. Ever since she had met Zuko. _I never would have done any of those things before I met Zuko _Katara thought to herself. _Will I have done any of those things for Jet if Jet switched positions with Zuko? _Katara asked herself knowing that the answer was hell no. There was something about Zuko that brought all of those sides of Katara that Katara never knew she had within herself before she met Zuko.

Zuko was special because it was the urge to protect him that made Katara do all those things without hesitation or even thinking. Katara knew right then that she loved Zuko because before she met him she loathed violence with a fierce passion and she never would have dreamed of herself ever causing that much devastation among other human beings. She had proven it to herself that she really would do anything for Zuko.

The worst thing about Katara's actions was that Katara felt nothing, no guilt, nothing. She had tortured her father, the man who had brought her up, the man who had gave her shelter and food to eat, the man who loved and cared for Katara while she went through the tough stages in her life. Hakoda's secrets were not reason enough to justify her actions towards him after all his group of waterbenders only wanted the best for humanity. But not even that would allow Katara to let go of her grudge against Janine.

Katara finally answered Zuko, "Well I guess I'm not a violent person but I'd do anything for the people I care about. I know you feel scared and slightly repulsed by my violent episodes but I promise you I'll never ever do anything like that again unless of course the situation requires it." Katara promised

"That's good to know. So you care about me huh?" Zuko said

"Yes of course." Katara blushed in embarrassment

"Hey, nothing to blush about!" Zuko joked while driving the car

"hmmm." Katara replied dumbly.

"Katara what are you going to do? I mean where are you going to go? Surely you're not going home? Not with your dad living there and all." Zuko asked and Katara saw sense in what Zuko was saying.

"Oh I haven't really thought that far. I guess I'll go to Suki's house or something." Katara replied

"At 4 in the morning. We have school in five hours." Zuko said.

"Zuko what are you getting at?" Katara asked suspiciously

"I dunno, wanna say the rest of the night ...or should I say morning... at my place?" Zuko asked

Katara's heart fluttered this has gotta mean her winning the bet and losing her virginity to the hottest and sweetest most amazing man ever. There really was question in that.

"Yes I'd love to." Katara responded, keeping the excitement out of her voice. Zuko flashed Katara one of his sexy smiles. But then Katara's heart skipped a beat. What was Azula going to think about this? Should Katara fear her actions? Surely it would be weird, knowing what Katara knew about Ozai a and all.

**AN//: I hope you enjoyed the chapter tell me what you think!**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN//: Been a while, I know and I'm not going to bother making up excuses because I'm lazy but who can blame me, I'm a teenager. Anyway Enjoy and hopefully you haven't forgot the plot. (Rhymes lol)**

Zuko drove Katara back to his house. By now it was 4:15 in the morning and it was still dark. Katara was trying extremely hard to fight against the wave of fatigue that coursed through her body with a fierce intensity. She wouldn't let her eyelids drop. not while Zuko was awake.

The car pulled to a stop and Zuko quickly opened Katara's door. He wrapped his arms around Katara's waist and Katara noticed that she was pinned against Sokka's car. Katara placed her arms gently around Zuko's neck and Zuko kissed her hard on the mouth his tongue sliding along Katara's teeth before being playfully nudged by Katara's tongue.

They kissed for a few minutes, however it seemed like an eternity to Katara who was so indulged by Zuko's warm firebending body and the sweet feeling of their mouths being pressed together. The air was icy cold but neither of them noticed. Much to Katara's annoyance they broke apart. "No." Katara complained in a whisper, tightening her arms around Zuko's neck.

"Katara it's cold, we should finish this inside." Zuko said, not intentionally with a seductive, but damn was his voice sexy. Katara nodded and let herself be led through Zuko's front door.

The house was like a mansion, covered in vintage ornaments and delicate paintings of Fire Lord Sozin. Katara noticed that there was a damaged picture of avatar Roku sticking out from the trash can. Obviously Zuko's dad didn't like Roku that much. Speaking of Ozai, Katara looked around to see if he was still awake, pleading silently to herself that he wasn't. To Katara's utmost relief, he was sound asleep.

Loud screaming and laughter radiated from the lounge that Katara and Zuko had to walk past to get to Zuko's room. As they passed they saw Azula with a bunch of people lounging on the furniture with music blaring in the background. Mai and Tylee were there as well as a large cluster of other poplars that Katara didn't recognize.

To Zuko's annoyance, his friends from grade 12 were also there. Brad, his main friend was making out with Natalie (the chick who was going out with Jet at Ty Lee's party). They were in an extremely raunchy position, Natalie wasn't wearing a shirt and Brad was clasping on of her breasts whilst shoving his tongue down her throat.

Ty Lee was also in the same position except she was 'getting it on' with two boys at the same time. Azula was sitting on Jet's lap clutching a vodka cruiser looking like she was absolutely drunk. She was surrounded by 15 other teenagers who were laughing loudly whilst gulping down beer and any other booze they could get their hands on. Most of them looked absolutely smashed.

Mai spotted Zuko and Katara first. She tapped Azula's shoulder and Azula's head shot up from Jet's shoulder. Mai pointed straight towards Zuko and Katara who, at the time, were trying to sneak past the partying teenagers unnoticed.

"Zuzu, came to party with us." Azula said in a surprisingly welcome voice, The crowd of TC's (Too cools) murmured 'zuzu in a mocking voice. Zuko flinched in embarrassment but then ignored it.. Azula's voice then changed to a cold sneer, "And you brought guests." Azula's eyes swept Katara's from head to toe. Her eyes lingered on Zuko and Katara's joint hands.

"Actually we came to sleep, so please keep the noise down." Zuko replied, ignoring Azula's mean words.

"Sleep, don't expect me to believe that bullshit. Zuzu you should know me better than that. I've lied my whole life, trust me I can spot a liar easily, even you who has acted since you were 8 can't fool me."

"Azula, fuck off and leave me alone, I'm tired and I've had a big day so if I were you, I would shut up if you know what's good for you." Zuko threatened.

"Zuzu are you threatening me. You know you couldn't beat me at a fight, even if I was blindfolded. Now tell me, why the fuck is that piece of shit in our house?" Azula yelled angrily.

"Why are you still partying when school starts in 4 hours?" Zuko snapped

"Shut up Zuko, as if you haven't partied all night on a school night. Now stop stalling and answer the question. Don't bother with the answer a question with another question bullshit, it's getting old." Azula demanded in he usual low pitched and evil voice.

By now it was too much, Katara couldn't take it anymore she bent all the alcohol from the surrounding people's bottles creating a large wave of all sorts of booze. She then hurled it furiously at Azula with a great force. Azula was fast. She countered it with a bout of blue flame. She acted without thinking, when the flame connected with the alcohol she realized her mistake. There was a huge explosion of fire and many people got caught in the blaze. People were alight everywhere and the screaming was unbearable to Katara and Zuko's ears.

Katara lifted her arms above her head and focused on the water in the bathroom. she brought her hands down. This caused water to flow from every sink, toilet, bath, shower, irrigation pipe in Zuko's house. All the water was summoned towards the lounge. Everything was flooded and all the fire was out. Katara and Zuko were surrounded by burnt people. Some people were burnt worse than others. The moans of agony rung loud in Katara ears causing tears of guilt to flow from he eyes. No one was dead, much to Katara's relief She had accidentally caused this. She hadn't expected Azula to act the way she did. Katara just assumed Azula would be smart enough to take the hit and not block flammable liquids with fire. Surely Azula was smarter than that, although apparently not.

It was then Katara realized she had to do something. An impossible idea formed in her mind but she had to try. She focused all her attention on the burnt people lying crying and in excruciating pain in the water she had flooded Zuko's lounge with.

She bent down and placed both hands in the water and conjured the florescent blue healing colour. The shiny blue travelled through the water, caressing all the injured people, healing them of their injuries and relieving them of their pain. Moans of comfort lit up the room.

Katara felt a surge of such strong power flood through her body and caress her inner being. This power was short lived, it was soon replaced with weakness and pain. In exhaustion Katara's legs buckled from underneath her and the healing stopped. She fainted into the pool of water that had conjured.

She went black for at least half a minute, to be awoken by Zuko's mouth covering hers, pumping air into her lungs. She was surrounded by many other people whom she had just healed. Azula was not one of them. She was instead crying in a corner with her head on her knees. She seemed ashamed of what she had done and no one was there to comfort her. She deserved to suffer alone as. she had just burnt her friends.

"Katara are you okay?" Zuko's gentle voice asked. Katara's lips moved but no voice came out. She was still in shock and then the most amazing thing happened. Princess Xue, the one from the legends Katara read when she was young, appeared right before her eyes. No one else seemed to notice her except Katara.

Katara still saw everyone around her but she couldn't hear anything apart from Xue's soft voice..

"Katara, I am extremely proud of what you have done today. You have proven that by rescuing Zuko from your father that you are good. You are a powerful bender with endless potential and you harnessed the powers that I have given to you today for good. With all that I am, I thank you for what you have done today and I want you to remember that I will always be with you when you need me." Said Xue's sweet and soothing voice. It was then that she disappeared and Katara was sent back to reality.

"Katara, Katara wake up." Zuko pleaded desperately.

"Zuko." Katara murmured, feeling her body regain her energy fast. _Thank you Xue_ Katara thought to herself and Xue responded _Remember young bender, I will always be with you. _

Relieved by Katara's survival everyone started to clear out. No one so much as looked at Azula. she had just lost all of her friends.

When everyone was gone Azula approached Zuko and said softly so Katara can't hear, "Zuko she isn't what she seems, be careful." Azula seemed genuinely concerned about her brother, and for once in Zuko's life he actually believed she didn't have an ulterior motive. Despite Zuko's realizations he was still angry angry. "Whatever Azula, you amaze me that you have the guts to come up here and say such a thing. Katara is far better than you'll ever be." Zuko said scornfully and Azula looked hurt. She just shrugged, "Don't say I didn't warn you." She then walked away.

Zuko carried Katara to his room and placed her gently on her double bed. Katara had gained all her strength back now and she wanted one thing really badly: Zuko. He propped himself onto the bed next to her and wrapped an arm protectively around Katara's waist Katara felt comforted by his warmth. She rolled over a bit and gave Zuko a soft lingering kiss on the mouth. she then trailed down his chin, to his neck, planting tender kisses on his warm skin. She then nipped Zuko playfully on the neck and sucked. Leaving a red outline to show where she gave him a love bite.

"Where were we?" Katara whispered seductively.

"You really want to do it. Make love I mean after all that." Zuko asked gently, Katara could see in his eyes that he wanted to.

"Yes, yes I do. I love you Zuko so much right now." Katara said. Zuko nodded.

"I love you too Katara." He then walked over to his draw pulling out a condom and unwrapping the packet. As Katara waited patiently in the bed for Zuko to put it on she realized that she couldn't do it.

Zuko lay down on the bed on top of Katara about to enter when Katara whispered. "Zuko actually I, I changed me mind. I love you I really do and I want to make love with you but I don't think I'm ready yet." Katara said gently.

"Oh…um…okay. I can wait." Zuko said, clearly disappointed.

"Zuko, I'm so sorry I should get going now. I have to face my dad some day and frankly I can't go to school looking like this. I'm dirty and wearing tom boy clothes." Katara said realizing just how bad they both looked.

"Okay then, need a lift?." Zuko asked, still saddened by Katara's abrupt change of mind.

"I'm fine, I'll take Sokka's car even if I don't have my license. That's never stopped me before." Katara grinned mischievously. She kissed Zuko goodbye.

Katara turned the keys in the ignition and drove off somewhat slowly, deliberately delaying her encounter with her dad.

**xxx**

Zuko lay in bed confused as hell at Katara's decision. He really hated it but he respected it because he had to abide by Katara's wishes. Then he remembered Azula's words _"Zuko she isn't what she seems, be careful." _and Zuko wanted to know what she meant..

He made his way across the corridor to Azula's room and her knocked on the door. "Come in" Azula's voice echoed from the other side. She was still sobbing and her face was red and her eyes were puffy from crying so much. She had outlines of where burns used to be before the were healed.

"What do you want Zuko?" Azula sobbed

"Azula earlier you said '_Zuko she isn't what she seems, be careful'. _What did you mean?" Zuko asked, feeling that this might explain why Katara disappeared when he put on his condom.

"Zuko, Katara made a bet with Mai to see who was the first to get into your pants. She was the one who stole your money and framed Mai to break you up. She is a desperate bitch. Tell me you haven't slept with her!?" Azula asked forcefully

"None of your business but we didn't. She ran before we got the chance to. That is why I don't believe the whole 'bet story' if she had a bet she would have stayed." Zuko said

"Whatever Zuko, looks like you and your water peasant need to have a big talk. She'll probably lie to you but whatever, I don't care. Now get out of my room." Azula ordered, sounding more like herself.

**AN//: Sorry no lemon yet. Two more chapters to go, trust me there will be one. Please review, tell me what you think will happen or what you thought? Did it suck or was it good? I dunno, I really liked this chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN/: I'm back and I know it's been a while. **

Zuko stormed out of Azula's room feeling his blood boil furiously within his veins. He couldn't believe it, he didn't want to believe what Azula told him. _Azula always lies! _Zuko told himself over and over again but it was no use. The rest of him told him she was telling the truth. There was something in Azula's tone, something in her voice that rung truth. Very rarely did this happen but when it did, Zuko would just know that she was actually telling the truth.

Zuko lay in his bed, thrashing around trying to find a comfortable position to get some sleep in but it was useless. Zuko's mind was too angry to even comprehend sleep. It wasn't like Zuko could just hit an off switch and turn off this boiling hot rage the coursed through him burning up every inch of sympathy and love he ever held towards Katara.

She betrayed him and now Zuko felt used. Everything made sense now, the hate that is passed between Mai, Katara and Azula, the money 'Mai stole from him', the fights, it all made sense now. It was all a big competition. Neither Katara nor Mai didn't feel anything for him, he was just the hot new meat for them to prey on.

Once again, Zuko clenched his eyes in a desperate attempt to achieve at least 2 hours of sleep but he let out a yell of frustration. Katara had hurt him too much. _Looks like I'm going to School tired _Zuko realised. Then it hit him, school. He's going to have to confront her, the girl who has no idea how much she had hurt him.

**Xxx**

Katara drove home still shaken up by what almost happened. She almost had sex with the hottest and purest guy at school. But what was she? The girl who was about to use him to win a bet. That would have been cheap and immoral, she couldn't do it. Now Katara knew Mai was going to make her move and the competition will keep on going until there is a winner. Katara didn't want that. She knew what she had to do, pull out of the bet before Zuko finds out and gets hurt. She couldn't do that to him. Not Zuko, of all people. He was the only guy Katara has ever loved and cared so much about.

Katara didn't even care that this would make Mai $200 richer and destroy her reputation when she gets her bare ass chased by the security guards whilst jogging the New York Plaza naked. But that seemed a million times better than Zuko finding out about the bet and how she 'used' him. At first Katara was using him, but now it turns out now that she didn't because Katara loved him. He was better person than Katara could ever hope to be.

Katara rolled over in her bed, shutting her eyes in an attempt to sore some sleep but she was too overwhelmed by guilt to sleep. Whatever forced her to start such an immature thing. Her ego, wasn't it only guys who struggled with their ego. Apparently that's not the case or she wouldn't be in this mess. It's just Katara couldn't bear for slutty Mai to wrap her hands around another boy. For Mai To use him as boy toy and then throw him away like all her other guys.

Ever since the bet started, Katara became a whole new person, a desperate, violent bitch who didn't deserve a guy as amazing and Zuko. But at lease pulling out of the bet would ease her conscience and Zuko can carry on the way they have been without the weirdness of being family rivals (like Romeo and Juliet hehe).

As Katara was trying to get to sleep, her door opened and Katara got the scare of her life. Hakoda walked in, Katara wrenched the flowers out of the jar and bent the water threateningly at her father. "What do you want dad?" Katara said, trying to sound friendly.

"I uh want to talk." Hakoda said, keeping anger out of his voice.

"If you want to talk then please lose the pissed off face because well it is scaring the shit out of me." Katara said hiding her disebelief.

"You're scared, I'm scared you're going to bloodbend again or injure me because I know you won't hesitate and I haven't exactly given you any reasons not too." Hakoda said

"Dad you seriously think I enjoy hurting people? Trust me I hate it but there's one thing you need to know: I love Zuko and you're going to have to deal with it." Katara told her father

"Okay, I guess I can deal with that and I'm really glad you came back. I didn't think you would. I love you Katara, you're my only daughter and I couldn't bare to lose you." Hakoda said gently

"Dad, I love you too but I disagree with everything you stand for. This waterbending society shit, the kidnapping and torturing people off the streets. It has to stop, you need to let the police do their job okay?" Katara said.

"No it can't just stop because we are helping the community, they don't know it but they need us. I'm sorry, that's never going to change. Katara, I owe you an apology for last night. We messed up and it never should have happened." Hakoda said sincerely

"It's not okay dad, you could have killed an innocent boy but I can forgive you as long as you guarantee to me that it will never happen again." Katara said, feeling better as the conversation progressed.

"I promise." Hakoda said

"Okay then I guess I have to apologise too for a huge rap sheet. Lets not get into it okay." Katara said hopefully.

"It's okay but um please no bloodbending any time soon." Hakoda said rubbing his back.

"I promise. Although I'd prefer to never bloodbend again." Katara replied, opening her arms for a hug. Hakoda gave her a nice fatherly hug and it felt nice. It was such a good thing to be back on good terms again. Then they broke apart.

"But seriously, have you fucked bitch face Janine?" Katara said, half-jokingly and half anticipating and answer.

"None of your business." Hakoda said punching Katara playfully on the shoulder. But Hakoda looked guilty.

"You did." Katara accused in a joking voice.

"Well did you sleep with Zuko?" Hakoda asked, diverting the attention off him.

"Da-ad," Katara groaned, "You're my father. You don't tell your father that sort of information." Hakoda raised and accusing eyebrow and Katara had to defend herself. "No I didn't, but we almost did. Give it a day." Katara said sluttily, but she was planning on sleeping with him after she pulled out of the bet.

"Okay I regret asking you that now." Hakoda looked repulsed and Katara mentally congratulated herself, she got the desired result.

I guess this was going to be something they needed to get over. They both hated the other person's partners.

"Oh yea, did you damage Sokka's car? I must say I didn't appreciate the streaking you did earlier this morning." Hakoda said, starting to sound pissed.

"Actually I drove perfectly well, I didn't crash it or anything, whatever makes you think I did. I guess I could go crash it now if you want me to." Katara joked.

"Go get dressed for school." Hakoda wrapped an arm around his daughters shoulders and escorted her to her bedroom. Katara walked in and Hakoda went downstairs to eat the crap he calls breakfast.

Katara didn't bother going through the usual beautifying process because she already had the only guy she wanted to impress. She was early to school for a change because Hakoda drove her. Katara burst through school gates feeling happy, she basically won the bet except she didn't sleep with him because of guilt.

Suki and Sokka were at Sokka's locker and Suki was pinned to the locker and they were making out. It surprised Katara how well Sokka was doing at it because of his lack of practice and Suki was pro. Then it occurred to her that Sokka must have practiced with Suki all weekend and the thought made Katara sick. She pictured the hot make outs she had with Zuko and then regained her wits.

She tapped Sokka on the shoulder and said, "Oh my god, I have just witnessed my dumbass brother and my bestfriend making out, will my mind ever be the same again." Katara joked and Sokka and Suki broke apart looking embarrassed. Katara took advantage of this, "It's like the double S factor. I think a good name for it would be Sukka." Suki giggled, but Sokka looked pissed.

"Who's a sucker?" Asked Sokka not getting it but Suki did. Suki giggled stupidity.

"Don't worry about it" Katara patted her brother on the back.

"Where were you this weekend, I mean after you were in such a state and then left me with no answers." Suki asked, "It was scary, you owe me answers."

"Well-" Katara started but then noticed Sokka was listening intently. "I'll tell you some other time it's a kinda long story and I'd prefer to tell you it whilst not being in the presence of nosy brothers."

"Hey this nosy brother is Suki's boyfriend so she'll tell me anyway." Sokka said indignantly

"No she won't or she'll be rained down upon by sharp ice daggers while she sleeps." Katara said sweetly, if people didn't hear what she said, they never would have guessed from her tone of voice that it was a threat.

"No tell me now" Suki said, "Sokka I'll meet you at morning tea." Suki propped herself up on her tippy toes and pecked Sokka softly on the lips. Sokka shrugged and walked away.

"So tell me everything." Suki said

Katara told Suki about her detention and how Zuko and her went to my sisters keeper and then they wer kidnapped. She left out the part that it was her father. Then the captors held them hostage and Katara escaped and Zuko didn't. Then she went back home and that's when Katara decided to leave to rescue Zuko. Katara then told Suki about how they got away and she went back to Zuko's house where they almost had sex but Katara left because of a surge of morality and guilt. Suki gasped, disbelievingly at the story.

"Wow, what a weekend. So you didn't sleep with Zuko because you thought it was wrong because of the bet." Suki exclaimed.

"Suki I tell you I get kidnapped and you only hear the bit when I tell you that I didn't sleep with Zuko." Katara scolded

"Oh sorry, um I'm sorry. Thank god you're alive." Suki said apologetically and then she threw herself into Katara's arms. Giving her a friendly hug. "Your weekend was very eventful. I just went to the movies with Sokka, Toph and Aang. It was really weird because Aang and Toph got together. I was like 'OMG wow, I never saw that coming' and then Sokka and I got together too because well we've both been thinking about it for ages." Suki gossiped

"Okay whoa, hold up, everyone in my group is a couple except for me." Katara said

"Yea I wasn't going to tell you because it would seem insensitive but you're with the hottest and most incredible guy in school so I didn't think you'd mind and plus you'd find out anyway." Suki babbled. Katara stopped listening half-way through that when she saw the one person she really wanted to see walk through the door. Zuko looked terrible. His shoulders were sagging and his eyes looked slightly puffy as if he had been crying. As they made eye contact Zuko looked the other way. "Suki, I gotta go." Katara told Suki in a rush before running off towards 's pace quickened as if to avoid Katara and then Katara knew she had done something wrong.

Eventually Katara caught up with Zuko, "Zuko tell me what's wrong." Katara panted

Zuko stayed silent, "Zuko please tell me, did I do something wrong?" Katara begged

"YES" Zuko yelled and hurried away leaving Katara shocked and confused. She had done so much for him lately and he's telling her she did something wrong. Maybe he was pissed that she didn't have sex with him. But Katara doubted that, Zuko was a nice caring and patient guy who would be willing to wait until she was ready. It had to be more than that. Then it hit her: Zuko must know about the bet, why else would he act this way. Azula must have told him, Katara wouldn't be surprised if she did since Azula hated Katara more than Katara hated her. She must have always planned on wrecking the relationship but was looking for the right time_. What a cunning BITCH! _Katara thought to herself angrily.

She had ruined Katara's plan to break off the bet and then sleep with Zuko without the guilt of knowing she was going to get a prize for it. Now she had hurt Zuko and she had probably blown her only chance of being with the most amazing guy in the whole school. It was like a big hole was burnt into Katara's chest leaving a black void where her heart used to be.

Katara found her locker and as if by luck Azula was unloading her books from the locker next door. Katara backhanded Azula hard on her right cheek before bringing her hand back and slapping Katara with more force on her left. Azula staggered backwards and both her cheeks were now a bright shade of red. "You had no right to tell him!" Katara yelled

"Tell him what bitch, oh yea, I remember. You mean tell Zuko about your little bet? Actually yes I did since he's my brother and I care very much about him." Azula said sweetly and sarcastically.

"Like hell you do Bitch, you don't give a shit about anyone. Unlike you I really are about Zuko and that is why I didn't sleep with him while the bet was still running." Katara said, he lips inches away from Azula's face. Katara's voice was full of hatred and venom. "Don't pretend, you aren't fooling anyone Azula and and by the way, where are you friends? Oh yea, you don't have any because of that little stunt of yours this morning. You're lucky I was there t heal everyone." Katara hissed

"Actually, you were the one who caused all that." Azula defended herself but Katara was already half-way down the hall. Azula just burst out crying, she knew Katara was right. She had NO friends left.

Katara broke into a run, what did that mean did it mean that Azula told Zuko. Katara hoped that she didn't but now she had to break off the bet even more. She clutched in her hands $200 and she knew she would soon be running New York Plaza naked.

To Katara's convenience Mai and Ty Lee were just talking near the fountain. Katara stopped by them to be greeted by Mai, "Came to gloat 'my Juliette'" Mai rolled her eyes remembering what Zuko called her on their date at the shopping center. "And that money shit you pulled, that was low even for you." Mai hissed

Katara bit back a witty comeback and swallowed her pride, this was going to be so much harder than Katara had anticipated, "Mai I'm not here to fight or gloat. I'm here to pull out of the bet. Here's the money, you win." Katara handed over the money.

"Wow, I didn't see that coming. Little princess have a sudden rush of conscience?" Mai teased

"Well that was only part of the bet. So when's the nudey run?" Ty Lee piped in, a huge smirk on her face.

Katara eyes hit the floor. She knew this was coming and she had been dreading it. She didn't talk. "Today, after school, I'll be sure to spread the word." Mai snickered.

"Whatever Mai, you just can't deal with the fact that I'm going to sleep with him straight after." Katara said, feeling her rage build up by the second.

"What made you pull out, although I think I already know." Mai scoffed

"Mind your own business bitch, see you after school." Katara said and walked away.

As Katara was walking Zuko walked up to her and he looking calm. "Is it true?" He asked

"Zuko I don't know what you're talking about-" Katara lie

"The bet, is it true?" Zuko demanded

**AN/: Anyway, hope you liked it.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapeter 14**

**AN/: Hey guys, I haven't updated in ages. I have finished school been partying it up for 6 months completely forgetting I started this story like 2 or so years ago and today out of sheer boredom and the need to procrastinate my many uni assignments and study, I checked out my fanfiction account and saw new reviews from like February. Anyway, I REALLY want to finish this story and I hope at least a few of you who read this MONTHS ago, read this new chapter. Sorry once again. **

**On a sidenote, who has watched the five episodes of Legned of Korra? Do you think it's any good. In my opinion it's pretty good but would be better if Zuko was in it. Not as good as Legend of Aang, but still good none-the-less. Just randomly, Toph's daughter is a bitch! Anyway, onto the story! Hope you like it and feel free to flame me for not updating in so long, I deserve it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own avatar, if I did avatar would have had a Zutara and Taang ending because I find the kataang pairing repulsive.**

Katara's eyes hit the floor. Shame flooded her body and thrashed at her conscience with violent pressure. She went into shock. What was she thinking? Agreeing to such an immature bet without even thinking about the effect it would have on Zuko, the poor victim of her childishness. She was speechless. She felt Zuko's golden eyes piercing holes straight into her soul and lost all her words. It was like she momentarily forgot how to speek english. Finally Katara spoke up, "Zuko, I-I….y-yes the bet is all true-"

"Katara what the fuck, that is bullshit and just plane immature. How could you agree to something like that? I thought you were better than that." Zuko interrupted Katara mid sentence.

"I know Zuko it was immature. It's just we were at a party, your sister and her two bitchy sidekicks made such a scene. I was peer pressured into it." Katara cried, beginning to well in her eyes.

"Shut up Katara, that is sounding a lot like excuses to me. What you did….Th-the way you used me like that…it's just inexcusable." Zuko said coldly, Katara could just feel the malice in every word it it chilled her to the bone.

"Zuko. You're right what I did was inexcusable. I'm really sorry, words cannot describe how sorry I am. I want you to know that I pulled out of the bet, I lost because I felt so guilty about using you. I really don't want to lose you, if I did I don't know how I will cope."

"Whatever Katara, doesn't change anything" Zuko said in a low tone. He then turned his back on her and walked away.

"Zuko wait, I love you! I'm really sorry" Katara shouted and all the heads within a mile radius turned. But Zuko just kept walking and Katara crumpled to the ground in fetal position. She rested her head on her knees and cried, letting her tears slide gently down her shins and drop peacefully on the floor. She didn't even care if people saw her in such a state.

After crying for what seemed like forever, Katara heard someone sit down next to her and wrap a comforting arm around her shoulder. _Zuko, please be Zuko Katara_ thought desperately. She raised her head slightly, to look into the deep brown eyes of her best friend Suki. Suki just sat there for a minute, comforting Katara before finally she spoke up, "Katara, what's wrong? What happened? Why are you in such a state. Talk to me." Suki whispered.

"He hates me, Suki. You should have seen the way he looked at me. He was repulsed by me." Katara sobbed.

"Come on Katara, I'm sure it's not that bad. He doesn't hate you. Why do you say that?" Suki asked

"He found out about the bet."

"Oh…that's not good. He's just hurt but he will come around. In time he will forgive you and come running back once he realises how shitty life is without you. If he doesn't, his loss because you're amazing."

A small smile played on Katara's lips, "I hope you're right."

"pfft, when am I ever not right. Now give me a hug!" Suki said whilst opening her arms and katara wrapped her arms wround her bestfriend.

"What would I do without you Suki?" Katara giggled.

"I really don't know. Now do you want me to walk you home? Fuck going to maths next up. Lets wag that shit"

"Yes please." Katara said with a smile. Suki was a great friend, she always knew what to say when she was upset.

XxX

Katara and Suki arrived at Katara's house and quickly changed clothes, made 2 minute noodles and cracked open 2 cans of coke. It wasn't long before Katara was set to run through New York plaza stark nude. "Who cares what people think. You just strut your stuff today. You have the body and you're a sexy girl." Suki gave Katara the pep talk.

"What about the cops? I'm not sure they would be to happy with my streaking." Katara said, feeling the nerves well up in her stomach, "wish the butterflies would just sit still for two seconds while I drink my coke. I feel like I'm gonna puke."

"Well you just bend a tidal wave right into them and encase them in ice. Fuck the police!" Suki said in an overly optimistic voice.

"Fuck the popos!"Katara agreed. "Oh shit, this is going to be all over the net. Facebook, youtube, tumblr. Hell even twitter and myspace."

"Don't even think about that." Suki said optimistically, "You have to be the biggest loser if you're going to post on myspace and twitter anyway." Suki said, adding humour which surprisingly helped take katara's mind off it.

XxX

Mai and Ty Lee had stayed true to their word. There was a crowd of a million people all gathered round to witness this humiliating show. Even Azula stood at the corner of the crowd alone and looking slightly sad and longingly at the people she once called friends. Despite losing all her friends she still wanted to see the show.

The whole crown laughed and jeered when they saw Katara and Suki approach. Mai and Ty Lee stood at the head of the crowd. "Oh my god, you actually showed up! This girl has guts Mai" Ty Lee piped

Mai nodded, "thank fuck she did, if she didn't I would have been made a fool of since I invited all these people here. Whenever you're ready slut, take off those ugly clothes and start running." Mai sneered.

"Fuck off Mai, I hope you know that by getting me to do this you are cutting off any chance of getting with Zuko again." Katara sneered, matching her venom.

"Pssht. It's worth it. I hope you get arrested you fucking skank." Mai cursed. Katara just sighed and moved on hand to the bottom of her shirt, getting ready to lift it off when she heard a familiar voice shout. "KATARA STOP." Katara spun around to see Zuko's beautiful fiery eyes running straight towards her. "This is madness, you don't have to do this."

"Yes she does, we want a show!" one of the members of the crowd shouted.

"Shut the fuck up Nathan. I'll fight you!" Zuko shouted at the crowd member whilst lighting a fire ball in both of his hands then turning back to katara, "you really don't have to do this."

"Yes I do Zuko."Katara said sadly.

"She's right, she lost the bet." Mai scoffed.

"Go to hell Mai. This bet was complete bullshit. You have your money. Running around a mall nude is pointless not to mention illegal." Zuko yelled at mai and mai shut up.

Zuko stepped closer to Katara and whispered in her ear so that no one else could hear, "I am so sorry about my harsh words earlier I was tired and not thinking clearly. I have had time to think and I love you too, so much, you have no idea. I owe you my life. I hope you can forgive me." Zuko said with an intense sincerity.

Relief struck katara's body hard, it was like she saw a light at the end of a dark tunnel. "I love you Zuko, of course I forgive you." Katara said happily whilst wrapping her arms around Zuko's neck and she felt her heart get warmer as zuko wrapped his arms around her waist. "And I think it is sexy when you stand up for me like that. Threatening to fight someone for me is so goddamn attractive." Katara said flirtily.

"Shut up and kiss me my Juliette." Zuko replied, playing along and running his finger teasingly through katara's hair. Katara didn't need any more prompting. She pressed her lips passionately to Zuko's and tightened her grasp on Zuko. She completely forgot about the crowd of people all starting intently at their passionate scene.

"Come on Katara, lets go. We have unfinished business!" Zuko said to katara before shouting to the crowd, "Shows over you can all go home now." He took old of Katara's hand and led her to his car before driving off to his house.

**AN/: Chapter is over, I hope you all liked it. I hope it was worth the wait. One more chapter to go and I am starting it now. If I get reviews I will upload it this week.**


End file.
